Something So Profound, Something You Won't Expect
by akitsunesrose
Summary: Hiei & Youko bring 2 demon girls to Koenma. They are to join the Reikai Tentei...what chaos will break out when they find out they are part of the team's next mission? KuramaxOC HieixOC
1. Meet us, Tama and Nori!

Tama: YAAAAY! Here's a fic starring…

Nori: DUN DUN DUUUN!!!

Tama&Nori: US!!!!!!

Hiei: Oh god, here we go…

Kurama: Joy…

Tama: Kurama care to do disclaimer?

Kurama: (sighs) It seems as if I have no choice.

Nori: (smiles) You don't!

Kurama: Nori and Tama do not own YYH or any of its characters, but they do own themselves, all the OC's and ideas.

Nori: GET IT ON!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"So, why are we here again, kitsune?" a relatively short, about 5'5", demon asked, rather irritated. He had gravity defying black spiky hair with a white starburst in the middle and crimson eyes. He wore black pants, black shoes, and a black cloak. He had a white headband around his forehead. And, as usual, he looked pissed off.

The person he was addressing was a tall, silver haired fox demon with golden yellow eyes. He had on a white shirt and pants, and there were white fox ears on the top of his head. His arms were crossed as he rolled his eyes at his comrade, as they stood by the ledge of a cliff.

"You heard Koenma, Hiei. We need to find them," he answered. He knew that Hiei knew why they were there. He just didn't want to do it.

"I still don't understand why the brat prince couldn't get Yusuke to do his dirty work instead of us," Hiei retorted.

"Because lucky Yusuke has another training session with Genkai. The detective is probably feeding his spleen to piranhas right now…," Youko explained. At the same time, he and Hiei both smirked.

"Hn, fine. Let's get this over with," Hiei said and took off. Youko took one last look out over the cliff, then turned and followed. The sooner they found them, the better.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tama's eyes shot open. The orangish fox ears on the top of her head twitched. What the hell was that? After a minute, she decided to ignore it and go back to sleep. Seconds later, it happened again.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! BRAH! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!!?!!??!?!"

Tamarae's eyes opened again. She groaned. She knew that there was no way she was going to get back to sleep.

She rolled out of bed and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders. Her long, dark auburn hair was a mess, and her bright green eyes were glazed over. Still half asleep, she walked out of her room and into the living room. There she discovered a very depressed looking girl sitting in front of an aquarium. When Tama got closer, she saw that the girl's black wolf ears were down. Her black hair, which was short in the back and long in the front, covered her face as she leaned forward. In her hands was a wet seahorse that didn't appear to be moving.

"Uh, Nori, what's going on?" Tama asked and yawned. She wondered what time it was. The wolf demon looked up and tears filled her crystal blue eyes.

"It's Brah! He's…he's DEAD!" she explained and started sobbing. Tama realized then that she was talking about the seahorse.

"…You named him Brah?" was her only response.

"I-sob-miss-sob-him-sob sob-so muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch!" Tama rolled her eyes. Nori had only gotten the thing yesterday. But, that was Noriko for you. She got attached very easily. Just then the doorbell rang. Nori jumped up.

"I'll get it!" she exclaimed and raced off towards the door. Tama just laughed. Life with Nori was always interesting.

Tama knelt down next to the aquarium to try to find out what it was that had killed Brah. She noticed that there was no water in the tank. She sighed. Nori was not getting any pets in the near future.

"H-hey Tama? We, uh, we have visitors," Nori called from the doorway. Tama stood up and walked towards the door. She had no idea who it could be, they weren't expecting anyone. Unless Nori forgot to tell her something. Which was usually the case.

She reached the door only to discover a confused looking Noriko staring at two people Tama had never seen before. One was a tall silver fox, the other a rather short fire and ice demon.

"I know you from somewhere…," Nori said to the shorter one.

"Hn," was all he muttered. The taller one rolled his eyes, then spoke.

"I'm sorry, but we need you to come with us. Now," he said, getting straight to the point. Tama and Nori looked at each other.

"But…who are you?" Nori asked.

"There will be time for introductions later. Right now, we need to go. Just trust us," the fox said. Tama looked in his eyes, and decided that he meant no harm. What he wanted with them, she couldn't tell you.

"Uh, alright, let's go. Can we get dressed first though?" The hanyou rolled his eyes and the fox shook his head.

"But-" Tama protested. The hanyou muttered something under his breath and grabbed Noriko by the wrist and began dragging her away.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Nori yelled at him, trying to break free, but it was no use. The fox just shrugged at Tama and followed, motioning for her to do the same. She did.

As they ran, she wondered what they had just gotten themselves into.

_In Spirit World_

A toddler sat in a large room in a large chair. The chair was placed behind a large desk. In the room were two teenagers stood leaning against the wall, looking rather bored. One of them was tall and stupid looking with orange hair. The other was a little shorter with slicked back black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The one with black hair actually looked more exhausted than bored.

"Koenma, when are Kurama and Hiei getting back?" he asked with a sigh. "I just want to go home and get to bed."

"Just wait, Yusuke," the toddler, Koenma said. "Why are you so tired anyway?"

"Training with Genkai, remember?" Yusuke groaned. "Don't even ask what she made me do."

"What did she make you do?" the tall, orange haired one asked.

"I said don't ask me!" Yusuke shouted, he smacked the teen upside the head. Just then the doors to the office opened. In stepped a perky, blue-haired girl who wore a pink traditional Japanese kimono.

"Kurama and Hiei just got back with the girls," she told the three in the office.

"Good, send them in," Koenma ordered. The blue haired girl nodded and did as she was told. She walked out of the doors for a couple minutes then walked back in with four people, Youko, Hiei and the two girls they had brought back from the Demon World.

One of the girls was taller than the other. She had long straight, auburn hair with side bangs and bright green eyes. She seemed to still be in her pajamas, which was only a pair of shorts and a tank top. She wore plain black flip flops on her feet. Around her neck was an emerald on a long black string. On top of her head were two orangeish fox ears and she had a tail to match. She looked rather annoyed about something.

The other one was short. She had dark, black hair that was cut very short in the back and gradually got longer in the front, it stopped at her chin. She had side bangs that covered one of her eyes, which were a crystal blue color. Around her neck was a metal ball necklace and she wore pajamas too. Her's were black capris with a baggy blue t-shirt. She had black wolf ears and a black wolf tail. She looked a bit confused of where she was.

"These are the two demons you told us to look for," Hiei told Koenma. "We found them in an apartment building in Makai."

"Good job, you two," Koenma said. "I presume you two are Tamarae and Noriko." The two girls nodded in confusion. "I am Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World. These are my Spirit Detectives. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Oh and this is my assistant Botan." The toddler sitting in the chair pointed to each person as he said their name.

Tama looked at the four boys. She noticed in place of the fox demon was a tall red-head with emerald green eyes in a fuchsia school uniform.

'_Whoa, where did the kitsune go?'_ Tama asked herself. _'Not that either of them are that bad looking.' _Tama smirked to herself.

Nori had noticed that the fox demon was gone, too.

'_Split personality, much?'_ she thought.

"Um, well, nice to meet you all," Tama said to everyone. "But, uh, why did you bring us here, to the Spirit World?"

"We're not dead, are we!?" Nori shouted. Hiei rolled his eyes at the wolf girl.

"No, no, you two are not dead," Koenma said with a chuckle. "You two are in the rankings of some of the best bandits, are you not?"

"I hate to brag," Nori said. "But we are pretty damn good!" she smirked. Tama rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we are part of one of the best bandit gangs in Makai," she told Koenma. "But what does that have to do with why we're here? Are we in some sort of trouble?"

"No, but since you are in one of the best gangs in Demon World, that must mean you both are very strong demons," Koenma paused, "So I thought you two would make fine additions to the Reikei Tentai!" He gave them all a big smile.

Everyone in the room fell anime style.

"You dragged us here just to put us on some stupid little FBI team for the Spirit World!?" Nori shouted, holding up a fist in front of Koenma's face. The look on Koenma's face quickly turned from joy to fear. Hiei appeared from the back of the room, right next to Nori glaring at the toddler.

"You made me and Kurama go all the way to Makai just for that?!" he said, angrily. Koenma put up his hands in defense.

"That's not all!" he said to them. Both Nori and Hiei backed off a little.

"What then?" Tama asked.

"Well, a mission might be coming up within the next few months," Koenma said. "And it would involve both of you. I want you both to stay at Genkai's and train with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei."

"What's the mission?" Yusuke asked.

"Yea, and how does it involve those two really hot girls?" Kuwabara asked grinning, stupidly. Tama's eyebrow twitched and Nori gritted her teeth in disgust.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Tama asked Nori, in a dangerous tone.

"Yes…he did," Nori said, in a calm tone. "And to me, it's pretty disgusting, and he deserves some ass kicking by us."

"I agree," Tama said. Everyone watched as Nori disappeared and reappeared in front of Kuwabara in a Hiei-like speed. Nori smirked and ducked, when Tama ran over and slugged Kuwabara across the face. As he went flying across the room, Nori sped over by him, jumped and kicked him down in the stomach, so he landed on the floor. The whole room shook as he landed.

Botan, Kurama, and Koenma sweatdropped. Nori landed gracefully and crossed her arms; she looked at Kuwabara and smirked. Tama smiled at the good job they had done and Yusuke was on the floor laughing his ass off. Hiei stood in the corner of the room. He couldn't help but smirk at what the two girls had done to the baka.

"Ahem," Koenma spoke up. "Back to business." Everyone turned to look at Koenma again. Kuwabara stayed on the floor, afraid to get up because he didn't want to get hurt again. "I am not able to tell you all the mission yet, or how the girls come into it until it actually comes up."

"Then what do we do?" Yusuke asked.

"Botan will take you all to Genkai's and you will stay there until I call you back," he told him. "I want none of you to cause any trouble or kill anyone… including yourselves. You all need to be on your best behavior and-"

Nori raised her hand. Koenma looked at her,

"Yes, Noriko?"

"I'm not good at not getting into trouble and not killing anyone, though," she said, innocently. Koenma sighed.

"Well, Kurama, Genkai, Keiko, and even Tama at times will be there to baby sit you, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara," Koenma said. "You all need to train for at least 3 hours everyday and if you don't there will be consequences!" Kurama, Yusuke, Nori, Tama, Kuwabara, and even Hiei all nodded. None of them wanted to endure whatever Koenma had up his sleeve. "Now, Botan, take them all to Genkai's!"

"Yes, sir!" Botan said and smiled. "This way, guys!" Everyone followed Botan down a long hallway to a portal, leading to the Human World. "Good luck!" Everyone said bye to Botan, except Hiei who just hned and jumped through the portal.

_-In Ningenkei-_

"Oh my god…how many stairs are there in this place?" Nori complained as she, Tama, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walked up the long flight of stairs to Genkai's temple. "They go on forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ev-OW!" Nori was cut off by a slap from Tama.

"Jeez, Nori, would you shut the hell up? This stairs would be a lot less painful if we didn't have to listen to you complain about them. How many stairs are there in this place anyway?" Tama asked.

"Well, if you count these stairs, plus the ones at the actual temple, and the ones by the training grounds, and the ones-" Yusuke started but Nori stopped him.

"Ok, there's a lot. We get it," she said and then got a wide grin on her face. She looked over at Tama and realized she had the same idea.

"Hey guys, last one to the top becomes the winner's slave for a week," Tama said and smirked.

"Ready, go!" Nori yelled and raced up the stairs, tied with Tama. The guys all looked at each other and shrugged. They knew who would win, and they knew who would lose if they all decided to participate. Yusuke and Kurama grinned and followed the girls.

Hiei looked around. The only person in sight was Kuwabara. And everyone knew he didn't want to spend any more time alone with him than he had to. So he, too, took off running.

"Hey! Real nice guys, just leave me behind!" Kuwabara exclaimed, and decided he didn't like being all alone. So he started running, too.

By the time Nori and Tama reached the top of Genkai's stairs, they were exhausted. They tied, and started to fight over who had won, when they realized that Hiei was already standing there.

"Hey, how did you get here so fast?" Tama asked, out of breath.

"Yea, and you don't even break a sweat!" Nori yelled. Hiei just hned with a smirk. It was then that Kurama finished, followed very closely by Yusuke. It was a good half an hour before Kuwabara dragged himself to the top, panting like a dog.

Nori walked over to him.

"Well, Kuwabara, I guess that means you get to be Hiei's slave for the next week. Lucky you!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

"Yea, congratulations!" Tama said happily and laughed. Yusuke fell to the floor laughing and Kurama chuckled. Hiei looked horrified, and then looked like he suddenly got great ideas of what he could do to Kuwabara in this next week.

"No! No way! There is no way I'm being the shrimp's slave for the next week! You've gotta be kidding!" Kuwabara protested in between gasps for air.

"Sorry, Kuwabara. You lost. That's the rule. Next time, work on your stamina. It might help," Tama advised, laughed and walked away. Everyone else followed, leaving Kuwabara to catch his breath and mope about being Hiei's servant for the next seven days.

After Kuwabara lost the argument about having to be Hiei's slave for a week, the gang walked into Genkai's temple. Yusuke and Kurama lead them down the hall with Nori and Tama behind them and then Hiei and Kuwabara arguing and bringing up the rear.

Kurama stopped at a door, he opened it and walked into a large living room, with the others still following. Inside the room were two people who were sitting on traditional Japanese cushions by a short table drinking tea.

One of the people was a cute, young, innocent looking girl. She was short and had sea foam green hair that was tied back with a ribbon and she had crimson eyes. The girl wore a blueish-green kimono and had a necklace with a round turquoise gem on the end.

The other person was an older woman with wavy pink hair and brown eyes. She wore white, and red fighting robes. This woman was even shorter than the other girl and she looked like she was someone you really didn't want to mess with.

Kurama walked into the room and sat down next to the woman. The others followed him in and all sat down at the table as well. Nori and Tama didn't say much at the moment. All was quiet until Kurama spoke up.

"Noriko, Tamarae, this is Genkai and sitting in between Kuwabara and Hiei is Yukina," he said. "Genkai, Yukina, this is Nori and Tama, the girls that are involved in our next mission."

"Nice to meet you both," Yukina said and smiled. Tama smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too," she said. Nori nodded in agreement.

"I hope you two are ready for some intensive training," Genkai said, without looking up from her tea. Nori stood up.

"Don't worry!" she said. "We can handle it!" Tama rolled her eyes and pulled Noriko back down.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Yukina asked, standing up.

"I'll have a soda!" Yusuke said, smiling.

"Me too, Yukina, my love!" Kuwabara said. Nori and Tama both raised an eyebrow at the nitwit.

"Poor girl," Nori said blankly. Tama nodded. Nori looked over at Hiei and noticed that he was glaring at Kuwabara more than usual. She smirked. _'Maybe spiky hair has a thing for the ice maiden.' _Nori looked back at Yukina who was taking orders for food now from Kuwabara and Yusuke. She noticed that they had the same crimson eyes. _'Or maybe they're related…' _Tama's voice then broke Nori from her thoughts.

"Hey, tard-face," she said. Nori shook her head and looked at her friend.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Yukina asked if you wanted anything," she told her friend. "I'm just going to get some milk."

"Oh, my bad, sorry!" Nori said. "Um, do you have any blood?" Everyone looked at Nori with fear written all over their faces. She looked around at everyone. "What? Blood gives me energy!" Nori said with a big smile.

"We have energy drinks," Kurama told Nori standing up next to Yukina.

"That works," Nori said. "Whatever those are." She added.

"I'll bring everyone's food and drinks in shortly," Yukina said, walking out of the room.

"That's a lot of thing she has to bring back, so I'll go help her," Kurama said, following. Tama watched him walk away and stood up as well.

"I feel useless right now," she said. "I'll go help, too." Tama walked out of the room and followed Yukina and Kurama's voices. Yes, she wanted to help them with the food, but that wasn't her only intention. She really wanted to get to know this Kurama guy more. She had just met him, but she had to admit that she had some sort of attraction to him. She wasn't sure if it was his charm or looks, but she had a feeling that once she got to know him more she would find out.

Tama eventually caught up to the two demons and they walked into the kitchen. Compared to Genkai's living room, the kitchen was rather small. There was a table that seated five people, and island and a long counter with a stove, sink, and dishwasher. Next to the dishwasher was a refrigerator. Kurama walked over to a cupboard and took out six glasses. Genkai already had her tea so she didn't need another glass and all Hiei wanted to eat was sweet snow. Tama walked over to the fridge and got out the milk and soda. She poured milk for herself and Kurama, then poured soda for Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kurama went to the fridge, as well, and pulled out a can of something. And then he pulled out a carton of ice cream from the freezer.

"What's that?" Tama asked. Kurama held up the can. It was a small, thin can.

"Sobe adrenaline," he said. "It's a good drink."

"Don't pour Nori too much of that," Tama warned. "Nori already has enough energy." Kurama chuckled and nodded while pouring a small glass for Nori. While Kurama and Tama were getting the drinks ready, Yukina prepared a small meal for Yusuke and Kuwabara. They wanted some ramen and egg rolls.

Once Tama and Kurama finished pouring drinks, Kurama sat down on a chair at the table and Tama stood next to Yukina and watched her cook.

"Jeez, Yukina," she said. "You have to teach me how to cook like that, it smells so good…and I barely have a sense of smell!" Yukina giggled and looked up at Tama.

"Thanks," she said. "If you want me to, tomorrow you can help me make dinner, I'm making a special dinner to welcome you and Noriko to the Human World." Tama tilted her head and smiled.

"That's so sweet, Yukina," she said. "I'd love to help! But, just to warn you I'm not the best cook in the world." Yukina giggled again and Tama heard Kurama chuckle from the table. She turned around and smiled at him, then walked over and sat down at the table.

"This is random," Tama said after a few minutes of silence. "But, who was that silver-haired fox demon that came to Nori and my apartment today?"

"That's Youko," Kurama said. "Long story, but he's pretty much my demon form." Tama's jaw dropped.

"Kami, I'm such an idiot," she said. She hit her forehead. "I should've recognized him! Youko is a legend! I looked up to him ever since I was just a little fox pup! He is a great thief." Kurama smiled, Tama could've sworn she saw a flash of gold in his emerald eyes.

"Thank you," he told her. Just then Yukina was taking the ramen off the stove. She already had the egg rolls on plates.

"It's ready," she told the two fox demons. Tama's tail swished as she stood up. Each of them grabbed a tray and walked back into Genkai's living room. Everyone sat down and ate and talked until it was around 11:30pm.

"It's getting late," Genkai, said. "I suggest all of us get to bed and get some rest." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Nori, Tama, I hope you don't mind but you both will be sharing a room."

"That's fine!" Nori said, she was a bit more energetic than usual from that energy drink. Tama nodded.

"Yea, we usually share a room anyways," she said. Nori nodded her head vigorously.

"You know that energy drink thing was great! I'm drinking one everyday!" Nori said getting up. Tama just looked at Nori.

"You wish," she said. Everyone laughed, even Hiei smirked.

"Yukina will show you both to your room," Genkai said. The girls nodded and stood up, thanking Genkai for everything. Then they followed Yukina all the way down hallways through the temple until they got to a good-sized bedroom. Inside were two futons and one large dresser. Above the dresser was a beautiful mirror and on each bedside was a nightstand with a lamp. The room had a bathroom attached to it and a walk in closet. Nori and Tama noticed that all their belongings were already there and put away. The girls made a note to themselves to thank Koenma and Botan for that.

The girls thanked Yukina and said goodnight as she left.

Nori walked over to her bed and sniffed it. She wrinkled her nose at the smell and then began pulling all the blankets off and onto the floor. Tama just ignored her. This was a usual thing for Nori.

Tama walked into their closet and saw all their combat clothes hung up along with their weapons. Tama had her two daggers and Nori had her favorite katana. Tama already had her pj's on from when Youko and Hiei had took her and Nori from their home so she decided to wait and just change and shower in the morning.

She yawned and walked back into the room to find Nori all curled up in the blankets that she had pulled onto the floor. Nori's ears were flopped down and her tail covered her legs. Tama rolled her eyes at her friend and plopped down onto their bed. She decided to get to sleep before she had to start some training tomorrow. Plus she was beat from traveling from Makai, to Spirit World, and then to the Human World. Tama yawned one last time and turned off the light in the room, then she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, just as Nori had done.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: Well there's chapter one of the fic starring me and Tama!

Tama: I know, we rock a lot!

Nori: We do, we do! Anyways, read and review please

Tama: No flames!


	2. Quite A Pair

Tama: CHAPTER TWOOOO!

Nori: Let's do this!

Tama: Yes, let's! Now…who do we make do the disclaimer?

Nori and Tama::are thinking:: SHISHIWAKAMARU!

Shishiwakamaru::is randomly passing by:: I heard my name…

Nori: Yes you did! You get to do the disclaimer!

Shishiwakamaru: Uh…why?

Tama: Cuz we said, now just do it!

Shishiwakamaru: Uh alright…Noriko and Tamarae don't own YYH or its characters but they do own themselves…

Nori: YAAAAAAAAAY!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tama woke up to a loud crash. She shot up and looked around the room. Everything was still dark. Once her eyes focused she saw a certain wolf demon with a guilty look on her face.

"Do you enjoy waking me up?" Tama asked, annoyed. Nori smiled innocently.

"It was an accident," she said. Tama raised and eyebrow.

"What'd you do?" she asked. Nori's eyes shifted from left to right.

"I was playing with a bouncy ball and it hit that," she pointed to a lamp on the girls' dresser. Tama rolled her eyes and looked at the clock next to her bed.

"It's 3 in the morning," she said. "I'm going back to bed for a few more hours at least. You clean that up and go back to bed yourself." Tama plopped her head back down on her pillow.

"Yes ma'am…" Nori said, sadly. She quickly picked up the pieces of the shattered lamp and went back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Tama woke up again, it was to the sound of the alarm clock next to her bed. She hadn't realized it was set. Yukina must've done it for them. Tama groaned. She hated getting up. Nevertheless, she rolled out of bed. She was walking to the bathroom when she tripped over Nori, who was still sleeping on the floor.

"Ow…," Nori mumbled and sat up. She smiled. "What's up fox?"

"Sorry for tripping over you, I forgot you decided to sleep right in front of my bed," she apologized to the wolf. "I'm gonna go shower, and you can go after me, ok?" Nori nodded. Tama walked toward the bathroom.

"Hey Tama?" she asked. Tama turned back around. "What do you think we're doing here anyway?" Tama's eyes, still half glazed over from sleep, developed a sad look. She mustered up a half smile and shrugged.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that something's going to go hor…oh, never mind. I don't know what I'm talking about. Forget it," she said as she shut the bathroom door behind her. Nori looked down. She knew that from time to time, Tama would get these "feelings", as she called them, about something that was gonna happen. And she was usually right.

'Well, even if something does go horribly wrong, like Tama says, there's not really anything we can do, so let's make the best of it!' Nori thought to herself. She crawled over to the closet and pulled out her beloved katana, hugging it to her chest. As long as she had her katana, everything was good.

------------------------------------------------------

After they had met Kurama, Hiei and Genkai outside, they had a relatively intense day of sparring. First they had Hiei fight Tama. She surprisingly kept up with him and at times even caught him off guard. That surprised everyone, including Tama, because of the fact that Hiei was so strong and fast.

Nori fought Youko, and she also managed to keep up. Genkai was impressed that both girls were able to defend themselves and even be aggressive against opponents like those two.

Genkai then had Noriko and Tamarae fight each other, which was a very interesting match. You could tell that they did this all the time. They showed no mercy. If one didn't block the attack, the other didn't hesitate to make sure they would the next time. They were incredibly evenly matched. They fought three rounds against each other. Nori won the first, Tama won the second, and the third lasted for three hours, until Genkai finally called it a tie.

"Very impressive, girls," the psychic said as she walked over to them. As soon as she had made the call, the bandits had collapsed onto the ground. "It's no wonder you two are in the group you are. That's all for today, we'll continue tomorrow." She walked back into the temple.

Nori grinned as she sat up.

"Hey, guys, wanna see something cool?" she asked with excitement. Before anyone could answer, the wolf demon had disappeared. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other, then around, confused. Tama sighed.

"Nori, cut it out," she said, unimpressed. She had seen her best friend do this trick hundreds of times, and she could pinpoint her exact location every single time.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS!" Nori yelled. And if that wasn't enough to give her away, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Kurama, Tama and Hiei whipped their heads around when they heard something run into a tree. They turned just in time to see a bunch of nuts fall from a tree not far away on top of a newly visible Noriko. She stood with her hand raised and finger pointed, as if she was about to make a point.

"…Ow," she said simply. Tama and Kurama burst out laughing, while Hiei just smirked, trying to hold back a chuckle. Nori grinned innocently.

&&&

It was about four in the afternoon now. The girls and Spirit Detectives all had been training even after Genkai had left and Nori showed everyone her amazing talent.

Yusuke proved to be pretty strong. Kuwabara, even though most of the time was clueless, wasn't a bad opponent himself.

After all the training the four Spirit Detectives and the two bandits all flopped down on the ground.

"Man! That was fun!" Nori exclaimed. Tama nodded and smiled in agreement.

Then they all heard footsteps coming towards them from the temple. Everyone turned their heads to look and see who was coming.

It was none other than, the ice maiden, Yukina. She was jogging over to them with a smile on her face.

"Tamarae! Noriko!" she called.

"Yes?" Tama asked. Yukina got over to them all and stopped to catch her breath.

"I have more people for you to meet!" she said and giggled. The two demonesses smiled and stood up.

"Alright! Let's go!" Nori said. The two of them followed her back to the temple and into the kitchen. There stood Genkai and two girls that Nori and Tama hadn't seen before.

One of them had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue schoolgirl dress and seemed to be a pretty happy person.

The other had longer brown hair and brown eyes, as well. She wore a white button up shirt with a tan vest over it and a pair of jeans. She seemed less happy than the other girl.

"Keiko, Shizuru, this is Noriko and Tamarae," Yukina said pointing to each girl. "Nori, Tama, these two humans are Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend, and Shizuru, Kazuma's older sister."

"Nice to meet you guys," Tama said and smiled.

"Hiya!" Nori shouted. Keiko giggled and walked over to her. She poked one of her wolf ears, causing it to twitch. Nori raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Those are real?" she asked. She looked at Tama's and poked on of her fox ears, it twitched as well.

"Uh…yes," Tama said.

"You've never seen wolf or fox ears?" Nori asked. Keiko smiled.

"No, I have, just…not up close on a demon, well except for Youko and a couple other demons at the Dark Tournament, but never got to touch them!" she said.

This statement caused Nori and Tama just to look at each other and burst out laughing.

"They're happy kids…" Shizuru said in a monotone voice. "So where's my baby bro? I haven't seen him for awhile and I think he needs a good kick in the ass from me!"

Nori and Tama eventually stopped laughing long enough to point to the back yard where Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were.

"Thanks," Shizuru said and walked into the back with Keiko following, telling Nori and Tama it was nice to meet them.

When the two bandits finally stopped laughing they sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, watcha doin' Yukina?" Nori asked.

"Just making dinner, Tama, you said you wanted to learn to cook, so you can help if you want," she said.

Tama jumped up.

"Yea! That'd be cool!" she said and walked over to the stove where Yukina had something sizzling in a pan. "Uh…so…what do I do?" Tama asked.

Yukina giggled. And began to explain what to do and Tama nodded understandingly. The two cooked a few dishes for everyone and Nori watched intensely. She was surprised that Tama was actually cooking. When she cooked at their house there was most likely something burning. Nori did admit that was pretty funny…until their only house was almost burnt to the ground. That wasn't really a good thing.

Once the ice maiden and fire fox finished the meal Tama looked over at Nori.

"Go get everyone and tell them dinner's ready," she said.

Nori shot up from her chair and saluted Tama. Tama raised her eyebrows and Nori just disappeared.

She raced outside to see if everyone was out there still, which they weren't. Then she raced around the temple searching for them. Eventually, she ended up finding them in the family room where Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing video games and everyone else just sat around talking. Well, except for Hiei because he's Mr. Anti-social.

"DINNER'S READY!" Nori shouted at the top of her lungs, causing everyone in the room to jump because they had no idea she was there. She just giggled and disappeared again heading back to the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Tama asked, jokingly. Nori narrowed her eyes at her.

"Bite me," she growled. Tama just laughed and brought dinner into the dining room where a bigger table was.

Yukina and Tama set the food on the table with little help from Nori. After a couple minutes was when everyone had recovered from the scare Nori gave them and had gotten into the kitchen to eat. The room was quite loud. There was Keiko and Yusuke fighting, Kuwabara yelling at Hiei about some smart-ass remark he had made, Shizuru and Genkai bickering about paying for the damage and annoyance Kuwabara had caused the psychic.

Nori and Tama smiled. Their house was never this loud. It was nice to have more than one other person around. Even though Nori and Tama did like to hang out.

They all ate and talked for a while. Nori and Tama were quiet just listening to the conversations, every once in a while they would say something. Then the Spirit Detectives each told a bit about their lives. Well, Hiei didn't say much, because, again, he is Mr. Anti-social!

Tama already knew about it, but Kurama went more in depth about how he is really the great fox bandit Youko Kurama.

Yusuke explained about how he had died a few times but was brought back from the dead and about how he is related one of the powerful demon lords, Raizen.

Kuwabara told about he had a very keen sixth sense and he explained about the first time he was able to create his Spirit Sword when he was competing with Yusuke and other fighters to become Genkai's apprentice.

Then, Yukina asked the girls a question.

"Hey, Noriko? Tamarae?" she asked, in a quiet voice.

"Yea, Yukina?" Tama asked. Yukina played with her chopsticks for a second before saying something.

"I don't know if either of you would know anything about him," she said, looking down. "But somewhere in Makai, I have a twin brother…"

Nori's eyes glanced over at Hiei for a quick second. She noticed him look up when Yukina said something about having a brother. This really made her wonder…but; she went back to listening to what Yukina had to say.

"He was a Forbidden Child on my island called Koorime," Yukina was explaining. "My mother's best friend had to throw him off the island. We both were only babies. For a while I thought he was dead, but Koenma told me he really was alive somewhere! I just don't know where…" the ice maiden's voice trailed off.

"I've never come across anyone that looks just like you in Makai…" Tama said. Nori glanced back over at Hiei again. He was looking away now.

"Yea, but we'll keep a look out, don't worry," she told her. Yukina smiled at both of them.

"Thank you," she said and went back to eating.

"Wow, this food was great!" Yusuke said when he finished his plate.

"Yea, I'm stuffed!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Tamarae helped me prepare it," Yukina said as she got up and took their plates.

"Nice Tama," Shizuru said. "I liked it."

Tama smiled at them all.

"Thanks, guys," she said. She, too, stood up to help Yukina clear the table. Once the table was cleared everyone stayed for a bit longer and continued to talk amongst each other.

Nori wasn't talking much and Tama noticed that.

"Hey, Nor, what's up?" Tama asked. Noriko looked at her best friend and smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking," she said. "I'll tell you about it later." The darkness wolf demon looked over at Hiei again, but he was gone, now. She shrugged to herself and just went back to talking with the others.

Suddenly, in the middle of Kuwabara lying about how he's such a good fighter and video gamer, Koenma and Botan popped into the room.

"HEY GANG!" Botan shouted in her bubbly voice. Everyone in the room, except Genkai, screamed and fell out of their seats.

"Jeez, Koenma, are you TRYING to kill us?" Nori shouted at the Prince.

"You have no idea," Koenma said happily. Then he got more serious. "Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, I need you to come with me."

"For what, binky breath?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll tell you once we get to my office," Koenma told him. "Where's Hiei? He needs to come, too."

"He just randomly left," Nori said. "He's so anti-social!"

"Well, I need him in my office, too," Koenma said.

Suddenly, Hiei just appeared in the room behind the Spirit World prince.

"Hn, what do you want?" He asked. Koenma jumped, not noticing the fire and ice demon behind him.

"Don't do that to me, Hiei!" he shouted.

"You guys did it to us…" Tama pointed out.

"Yes, well Spirit Detectives, in my office, now, this is important," Koenma told them. They all nodded as Botan created a portal to the Spirit World. They all jumped through and the portal disappeared behind them, leaving Tama, Nori, Genkai, Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko at the temple.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: YAY! Chapter two FINALLY FUCKING DONE!

Tama: Jeez, took us forever…

Nori: Yea I know! Sorry to keep people who are actually reading this waiting!

Tama: Same here, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Nori: NOOOOO FLAAAAAAMES!!!!! Please…


	3. Alone With Just My Thoughts

Nori: Chapter three! And no one in the studio has gotten severely hurt, maimed or injured, or dead, yet! …Have they?

Tama: Uh…not that I can remember…

Nori: Alright, good then! We're on a roll!

Tama: Yes, although I'm sure we have scarred some people emotionally…

Kuwabara::sitting in corner rocking back and forth in shell shock::

Nori: True, true, but it's just Kuwabara after all…

Tama: Good point. Anyways, disclaimer time!

Nori: I nominate Koenma!

Koenma: Why me?

Nori: Because, for once, I get to tell you what to do!

Koenma::rolls his eyes:: Ok, Noriko and Tamarae don't own YYH or any of its characters, but they do own themselves…I guess…when they're not working for me anyway…

Tama and Nori: Eh heh…

Kuwabara: JESUS CHRIST, JOHNNY DEPP! GET OUT OF MY SWIMMING POOL!

Everyone in studio::stares in confusion::

Nori: Uh…just read…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The four detectives followed Koenma into his office. They still had no idea why they were there. One minute, they were enjoying a nice dinner and getting to know they're guests, and the next; they were being whisked off to Reikai with the Spirit Prince himself. Nothing was beginning to surprise the teens…

"Alright, gentlemen, have a seat," Koenma said. They sat down in four seats in front of his desk and waited until the prince got situated.

"Ok, Koenma, what's the deal?" Yusuke asked, annoyed. He hadn't finished eating yet. "Why are we here now?" Koenma sighed.

"Just wait a minute, Yusuke. I just…I need to find that…file…," he muttered under his breath as he searched through the piles of paperwork on his desk. They also heard him mumble something about lazy, unorganized ogres, but they couldn't entirely make it out. "Ah! There it is!" he finally exclaimed, holding up a blue folder stuffed with paper. He sat down and opened it. "Alright, now we can begin. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara. Obviously you know Tamarae and Noriko."

"No shit, Sherlock," Yusuke muttered. Koenma rolled his eyes.

"Well, your next mission pertains to them. They're actually scientific experiments," he said. Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws dropped.

"EXPERIMENTS!?!?" Kuwabara cried. He looked at Yusuke.

"Man…if only science experiments at school were that hott…," the lead spirit detective said with a smirk. Kuwabara laughed, Kurama chuckled, and Hiei hned.

"Koenma, what do you mean, experiments?" Kurama asked, changing the subject.

"There is a group of scientists out there that take ordinary demons and experiment on them. They do all sorts of things. Good and bad."

"What did they do to Tama and Nori?" Yusuke asked.

"The scientists wanted to see if it was possible to bind the soul of a demon to its weapon. And, as far as we know, it succeeded. Noriko will never be without her katana, just as Tamarae is forever bound to her daggers," Koenma explained.

"When did this happen?" Kurama asked. Koenma sighed.

"We aren't sure. We know that it was when they were younger. We also know that they appear to have no memory of the event. They most likely had their memories erased." Hiei hned and looked off in the distance. Everyone could tell the hanyou was a little on edge, and they weren't sure why. But they also knew that it was best for their own health not to press the matter.

"Alright, so our new friends are some kind of freaky experiments who don't even know it. Wonderful. But what the hell are we supposed to do about it?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, as I mentioned before, the experiments were both good and bad. We've learned that many of them result in death for the test subjects. Many demons have died at the hands of these people. Your job is to shut them down," Koenma said, giving them their next mission. Yusuke stood up.

"Piece of cake! When do we start?" he asked.

"You begin tomorrow. Report here, we'll give you your coordinates," the spirit prince informed them. They all began to leave his office. He called out, "Now go, get some rest. You are all useless when you're tired…"

About an hour had passed since the four Spirit Detectives had left to go to Koenma's office. Nori and Tama talked with the girls for a while and then thought it would be a good idea to get some rest.

The two demons decided that they were going to practice using their weapons and train more the next day. They loved both of their weapons so much and loved using them. They did it almost everyday, it was like a ritual.

Nori and Tama sat in the bedroom that Genkai had provided for them, neither said a word.

"Oh yea! Nori, what were you thinking about at dinner?" Tamarae spoke up. "You said you would tell me."

Nori looked at her friend, remembering that as well.

"It was about Yukina," she said. "You know how she's looking for her brother?"

Tama nodded her head.

"Yea…" she said waiting for her friend to go on.

"Well, how do I put this?" Nori put her index finger to her chin and looked up, thinking.

"Just spit it out," Tama told her. "You tell me everything anyway."

"Welllllll, ITHINKHIEIISYUKINA'SBROTHER!" Nori said quickly. Tama just stared at her.

"Sad part is, I understood that…" the fire fox smiled. "Why do you think that though?"

"Well, first off, if you haven't noticed, they have the same eyes," Nori pointed out. "And I noticed, at dinner, when Yukina mentioned something about her brother Hiei acted funny."

"Well, we don't really know the guy," Tama said. "Maybe he always acts like that."

Nori thought for a moment. Maybe her friend was right.

"Yea…maybe," she said. "But, I don't know…it's weird. I think I know Hiei from somewhere. I don't know where…"

"I think you're just insane," Tama said bluntly. Nori's crystal blue eyes darted around the room for a moment and her black wolf ears twitched.

"I think…you might be right," Nori said slowly.

"I'm going to bed now," Tama said, pulling the covers over herself. "Before your insaneness rubs off on me."

Nori smiled and nodded.

"'Kay! Night!" she said before jumping off the bed and tackling the floor. Tama laughed and shut off the lights and the two went to sleep.

The Spirit Detectives got back to Genkai's temple just when all the girls were going to bed.

The four walked into the family room.

"I think we should get rest, too," Kurama said to his friends. "Koenma did have a point. We are useless when we're tired."

Yusuke stretched and yawned loudly.

"Yeaa, good idea," he said. "I'm beat, anyway. G'night guys!"

"Night," Kuwabara said and the two teens walked in the directions of their bedrooms.

"Good night," Kurama said. He turned to Hiei. "So, Hiei, are you going to help with this mission?"

Hiei didn't look at his friend.

"It seems I have no choice," he said. Kurama nodded.

"You should get some rest too," he said. "You seem a bit on edge. Night, Hiei." With that Kurama walked to his bedroom with Hiei glaring at the back of his head.

"Hn, I am not on edge," he said once the fox was out of earshot. "I don't know what he's talking about."

'_**You know exactly what he's talking about, Hiei,**__'_ the little voice in the back of Hiei's mind told him.

"I do not," Hiei retorted to himself.

'_**You were there**__,'_ the voice said. _'__**Don't deny it**__.'_

'_I was just passing thought,' _Hiei thought. _'It was nothing. I have nothing to do with this mission.'_

With that Hiei grunted and flitted off to find his favorite tree to sleep in for the night. The next day was going to be long and tiring. He really didn't want to go, but on the plus side he would be able to visit his home, again. The demon world!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: Gah! Short chapter! Sorry guys!

Tama: Good job.

Nori: Not my fault! You're writing this too.

Tama: Good point…

Nori: Well, sorry dudes and dudettes, but the next chapter will be longer because there will be more of a point to it besides…talking. Haha.

Tama: Anywaaaaaaay! Read and review please!

Nori: NO FLAMES! 'Cuz we love you allllll::smiles::


	4. I'm Not Insane

Nori: Woohoo! Chapter four!

Tama: I know, I'm loving this!

Nori: Me too! Just look at all of our adoring fans!

Audience::stares in silence::

Tama: Yea…they don't like us because we make them wait too long for new chapters! Sorry guys!

Audience::mumbles various insults towards the wolf and fox demons::

Nori::grins:: Well, anyways. Kurama, will you do the disclaimer?

Kurama: Certainly. Noriko and Tamarae don't own YYH or any of us, but they do own themselves and their situations. Also, Tama and Nori don't own the Whitest Kids U'Know, or any of their cast members…

Tama: I think that's what makes me stay up crying at night…

Nori: I know…they're so fucking hott!

Hiei and Kurama: …

Nori: Well…ugh…not as hott as you guys of course…

Tama: Eh heh…well anyways…

Nori: Yea…

Tama: Thanks Kurama!! Now, on with the story!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

When Nori woke up in the morning, Tama was already awake, showered and dressed. She was sitting on her bed watching the TV in their room on mute, so as not to wake up her best friend. Tama tried to be considerate like that from time to time. Nori, not so much. It wasn't that she tried to be rude. She just had a tendency to not think before she did things.

"Hey, since when are you up so early?" Nori asked as she rubbed her eyes. The firefox turned to look at her.

"Since I learned that today is our first mission with the guys. Kurama came in and told me about it while you were sleeping," she replied.

"What's it about?" Nori asked. Tama shrugged.

"I guess we have to go find some lab back in Makai and shut it down." They both grinned. They wanted to go back home for awhile. "Since when do you sleep so late?"

Nori looked at the alarm clock. It read 10:30. For Tama, that wouldn't have been late at all. But Nori was almost always up by nine. She shrugged.

"Just tired, I guess," she stated. "Well, I should shower."

Tama nodded. "Yea, Kurama said we are planning on leaving at noon. So you've got time."

"Mk," Nori said and walked into the bathroom. Tama turned the volume back on the TV and she heard the water turn on. She entertained herself with stupid ningen sitcoms for awhile.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard the water turn off, followed by a string of curses. Slowly, the bathroom door opened a crack and the wolf demon poked her head out.

"Uh...Tama...can you get me some clothes?" she muttered. Tama shook her head and got up. She handed her a bright orange tank top and a pair of black capris, plus a bra and underwear. "Heh...thanks..," she smiled sheepishly and went back into the bathroom.

"I'll be outside," Tama called as she left the room.

---------------------------------

About an hour later, the whole gang was waiting on the training grounds for instructions from Koenma. They had been ready for about half an hour, just sitting there, so they all found something to do to pass the time. Yusuke and Kuwabara were bickering, as usual, this time over where babies come from.

"I'm telling you, Urameshi. That's not how babies are made! I saw it on TV! A guy pees in a girl and then a baby grows!"

"Kuwabara, that's complete bull-" Yusuke started but was interrupted.

"Wow! Really!??!" Nori asked, interested. Kuwabara nodded.

"Yupp, and then she pushes it out," he replied. Nori's face scrunched up.

"You mean…she like…poops it out?" Nori asked. He nodded again.

"Yea, I guess." Nori shrugged and nodded, as if accepting that.

"Oh come on, Kuwabara, that's not how it happens," Tama scolded. "Don't confuse her."

Suddenly, Nori got a new thought.

"So…what does it eat?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Boobs," Kuwabara stated simply. Nori's jaw dropped. Looking absolutely horrified, she hugged her chest.

"WHAT!?!?" she yelled. "That's it, I'm never having kids…"

Thankfully, that was the exact moment when the prince of the spirit world decided to grace them with his presence.

"Hello, Spirit Detective team of mine! How's your day been so far?" he asked cheerfully. Yusuke, Tama, Kurama and Hiei just looked at Nori. Koenma looked, as well, as the dark wolf demon stood there pouting and holding her chest, looking at Kuwabara. "You know…I don't think I even want to know…"

"Anyways…" Kurama started, changing the subject. "Where are we headed?"

Koenma pulled a map out from under his robe and handed it to the kitsune.

"We won't be able to send you directly there. We've set up a portal that will take you about a mile from the lab. This map will be able to guide you the rest of the way," he explained. Everyone nodded. Koenma grinned. "Alright then! Off you go! I expect a full report when you return!" And with that, the teen left. The portal appeared before them. Yusuke shrugged and led them through.

---------------------------------------

Once in demon world, the gang began their short hike to the lab. The time passed rather quickly, and everyone avoided the subject of the origin of babies. It was hot that day in Makai, maybe 90 degrees or so, and with the added sun, that made talking uncomfortable. They had agreed, however, that they would show no mercy to these scientists if they refused to shut the lab down.

Within fifteen minutes, the gang had reached their destination. The lab was a rather small white building, no bigger than a baseball diamond. It was one-story and white, with only one window. The roof was white as well. It appeared as though there was only one entrance...or exit.

Yusuke approached the front door, stood there for a moment as if contemplating what to do, and then knocked lightly. The rest of the group sweatdropped.

"For god's sake, Urameshi! I thought you said that this was going to be a quick and painful attack for these guys!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I mean after all they did to-"

"Yes! Uh...let's get on with this, shall we?" Kurama interrupted. Yusuke frowned.

"Jeez...all the shit a guy gets for just trying to be courteous...," he muttered and kicked the door in. Kurama sighed. That was close...

The group followed their leader into a hallway. The hall was long and dimly lit, with only one door at the end. They raced towards it, weapons (for those that use them) in hand.

"ALRIGHT YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Yusuke yelled in his always overly dramatic heroic tone as he burst through the door. "IT'S TIME TO MEET YOUR and there's no one in here..."

The group looked around the room. It definitely looked like a lab. It was filled with beakers, test tubes, microscopes, glass chambers and operating tables. Just like the hallway, it wasn't lit very well, and there were wires coming out from much of the electronic equipment. A lot of things were tipped over, shattered or just plain destroyed. It looked like a tornado had blown through there. Hell, maybe it had.

"What the hell?" Kuwabara asked. "Where are all the scientist guys?"

"Well, not here, apparently," Kurama replied as he began to walk around.

"Well, where could they have gone?" Tama asked. "Why would they just vacate their lab?"

Kurama shrugged. "I don't know. And who knows how long they've been gone..." The rest also began to walk around, as if searching for clues as to where the targets of their next mission could've gone.

The teens continued to survey their surroundings. Nori looked at Tama, who shrugged. She turned her attention to Hiei, who was standing in front of a lab table, and immediately felt a strange sensation of familiarity.

_Hiei leaned up against the lab table, holding a glass beaker in his hand. He held it up to the light, examining the blue liquid inside. _

"_Hn," he muttered to himself, setting it back down on the table._

Nori continued to look at Hiei, wondering what had just happened. It was like she had recalled a memory, but she never remembered being there before. She glanced back at Tama again, who just gave her a weird look.

She turned to see that Hiei was looking around and had moved a bit, positioned now right in front of the door.

"_So, do you wanna get out of here or what?" Hiei asked. He was looking right at her. She felt herself shrug._

"_I don't know," she heard. She recognized that voice. …Tama?_

"_Yea, where would we go from here?"_

Again, Nori returned to her normal thoughts.

'Alright, this is just too weird,' she thought to herself. She knew that the voice she had just heard was Tama's. She'd know it anywhere. But that other voice…was it hers? 'It had to be…'

She looked back up at Tama for a third time.

"Ugh!" Tama exclaimed. "Stop looking at me!"

"Ok, ok. Sorry," Nori apologized. She looked back at Hiei and tilted her head to the side in thought. "Hey…Hiei?"

He glared at her, though his glare wasn't threatening. "Hn?"

"Could you…uh…could you…take a step to the left?" He raised his eyebrows, turned his head from side to side, then looked up, as if expecting there to be something ready to fall on him.

"No," he stated simply. She pouted.

"Please?" she asked with puppy dog eyes. He hned and complied, stepping in front of the buildings only window.

"_Wolf, I told you before. The only way we're gonna get out of here is if you-" Hiei stopped midsentence. He looked to the right, then to the left, as if making sure no one could hear him. The room was filled with scientists, but they were so into their work, they paid no attention to the demons by the window. Hiei tilted his head to the side. "Are you even listening to me?" _

_"What? Oh, sorry. I kinda spaced out there for a minute..." she felt herself say. Hiei rolled his eyes, smirking a bit. He began to pace back and forth a bit. _

_"I said, that there's only one way we can get away from here for good. And that's to-" he was cut short as he tripped over his own two feet and fell flat on his face. _

_Nori burst out laughing, and Hiei growled under his breath as he stood and regained his composure. That was the first and only time in his life he ever tripped..._

"OK! WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Nori burst out. "WHAT THE HELL!?!? Ok, I know for a fact now. I've totally been here before."

"What are you talking about, Nori?" Tama asked, skeptically. The others all turned to look at the exasperated wolf.

"Ok, whenever I look at Hiei, I see things," she said. Tama and Hiei raised each raised an eyebrow. Nori sighed. "No, not like that. I mean, I see him in this place. And I hear myself talking to him. And Tama, you were there, too. We were talking about leaving here, but I'm not sure what that meant..."

Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other, wide-eyed. How did she remember?

"Well, I don't know what you think you say, Noriko, but I think it would be best if we got back to Ningenkai and informed Koenma about what we found here," Kurama said quickly. Yusuke nodded.

"Yea, let's go guys," he agreed. He grabbed Kuwabara by the arm and began to drag him out of the building. Hiei hurriedly followed, Kurama right on his heels.

Nori looked back over at Tama.

"But Tama, I swear. I know what I saw. How could I remember something that never happened?" Nori whined to her best friend. Tama just sighed.

"Come on, Nori. Let's go," she whispered. Nori let her head drop, but she followed her out of the lab.

By the time they caught up to the others, Yusuke already had his communicator out, and Koenma had appeared on the screen.

"Empty, you say?" he asked, surprised. "Well, that's a bit puzzling. They must've moved..."

"Yea, ya think?" Yusuke replied sarcastically. "What do we do now?" Koenma sighed.

"Well, I suppose you should head back to the Human world. I'll inform you as soon as I get any more information," he replied, then the screen went black. A portal appeared in front of them.

"You heard the man. Back to Genkai's, it is," Yusuke said and quickly slipped through the portal.

"Hiei and I have some business to attend to back in Reikai. We'll meet you there," Kurama stated. He grabbed Hiei by his cloak and began to drag him off in the other direction, towards another portal that appeared a few meters away.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME, FOX!" Hiei tried to protest and get away, but the kitsune's grip was strong, and Hiei couldn't break free. He allowed himself to be dragged through the portal, and it closed behind them.

"Well, ladies, I guess it's just you and me! Shall we-" Kuwabara was cut off as Tama quickly jumped through to Ningenkai, avoiding the orange-haired human at all costs. "Aw come on..." Kuwabara complained as he followed.

Nori took one last look back at the lab.

"I'm not crazy," she said outloud, to no one in particular. 'I know what I saw...'

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tama: OMG! YOU ALL MUST HATE ME SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! I MADE YOU WAIT SO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

Nori: Yea, how long did this take you?

Tama: ...three months...

Nori: And how long did we tell people they wouldn't have to wait?

Tama: ...three months...

Nori: And how many people really wanted to read this?

Tama: ...not a lot...

Nori: Right. But for the select few amazing people who actually did read this, we both apologize for Tama's horrible writer's block.

Tama: Yea! Don't worry tho, guys. You won't have to wait too long for the next one. Cuz Nori's writing the next chapter!

Nori: Yea...finally...

Tama: Anyways, read and review please!

Nori: No flames!


	5. BREAK the Glass

Nori: Ok, pressures on! I need to finish this chapter quick so people don't stop reading.

Tama: Eh heh…sorry…

Nori: I am proud that you finally finished that chapter though, so kudos to you! As a present you get to sleep with Youko tonight! 

Tama: YAY!

Youko: HEY! Who said I agree with this?

Nori: You know you want to anyway…

Youko: Yea, yea, you're right.

Nori: So, while you're here, do the disclaimer!

Youko: Nori and Tama don't own YYH or the characters, but they do own all the OC's, themselves, and the ideas! (grabs Tama and runs off)

Tama: YAY!

Nori: O.O Read…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Koenma was working in his office to try and find where the scientists they were searching for moved to, when suddenly his office doors burst open. The prince looked up to see an aggravated redhead dragging a short fire and ice demon who was shouting curses behind him.

"Kurama, Hiei," Koenma said, curious to what was going on. "What's the problem?"

Kurama stopped in front of Koenma's desk and dropped Hiei. Koenma backed up in his chair a bit; he had never seen Kurama angry like this. Well, actually, come to think of it the only emotions he had ever seen Kurama show were calm and collectedness.

Kurama turned to his friend.

"Hiei, tell Koenma," he demanded.

"Hn," Hiei said standing up straight. "I don't need to tell the baka anything."

Kurama shot Hiei one of the worst death glares; it beat Hiei's death glares! Hiei still glared back at the fox demon, though, trying to compete.

"Guys," Koenma interrupted the two's mental war. "What in all four worlds in going on here?"

"Hiei knew the girls," Kurama said sternly. "Back while they were experiments, he knew them! He didn't even tell us, he could be hiding valuable information from us."

Koenma looked at the short demon.

"Hiei, is this true?" he asked. Hiei just crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"Hiei, what aren't you telling us?" Kurama asked in a dangerous tone, very annoyed with him.

"Fine," Hiei spat. "I was there during the experimentation. I knew the onnas, but I had nothing to do with the things that went on with them and I know nothing about the experiments. I just helped them leave. Are you happy, baka kitsune?" He glared up at Kurama.

"Do you have any clue to where the scientists could've moved their lab to?" Koenma asked.

"Hn," Hiei grunted. "How the hell should I know?"

Koenma sighed at the lack of information. He stood up and walked around his desk so he was standing in front of the two. He leaned his back onto his desk and stood with his arms folded.

"I want you two to head back to Genkai's with the others," he told them. "But nothing should be told to Tamarae and Noriko. Understood?"

"Yes, Koenma," Kurama said politely, less annoyed now.

"Hn," was Hiei's only response. The two turned and walked to the doors. Kurama turned back around to face Koenma who had now sat back down to continue his search.

"What about Yusuke and Kuwabara?" he asked. Koenma looked up.

"What about them?" he asked.

"Should we inform them on what we know, now?" Kurama asked. Koenma thought for a moment.

"Tell Yusuke," he told Kurama. "But, leave Kuwabara out of it for now. Who knows if he'll go off blabbing?"

Kurama nodded his head once and left the room and headed back to the Ningenkai.

---

Kurama and Hiei had gotten back to Genkai's by a portal Botan had opened up for them. The two hadn't spoke to each other ever since talking to Koenma back in Reikai. They walked up to Genkai's temple and heard someone humming rather loudly.

The demons looked at each other in confusion and then walked closer to the temple. The humming became louder and louder, until they turned a corner and saw a certain short wolf demon humming to herself.

The two noticed that colors were splattered all over her clothes, arms, legs, hands, face and even in her hair. She knelt down and dipped her hands in two bucks filled with paint and then began slashing at the wall.

"Noriko?" Kurama asked. Nori jumped, startled because she was so into her work that she didn't even sense the two coming, and looked over in their direction.

"Hey Kurama! Hiya, Hiei!" she said and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked her. Nori looked at the wall and smiled, proudly.

"It's art!" she said and put her hand out, showing off her creation.

Kurama and Hiei both walked next to her and stood in front of the wall. It was covered in random splatters of yellow, purple, and red, and many scratch marks were colored in orange, green, and blue. The two stood there for a moment and then in unison tilted their heads to the side, as if they were trying to find something in the "art".

"You like?" Nori asked with big eyes.

"Uh…" Hiei said looking at Kurama.

"Did Genkai say you could do this?" Kurama asked the dark wolf demon. Nori stopped smiling and began to think and tap her chin.

"Hmm," she said. "Nope! But, I don't think she would care, this place needs a little more pizzazz!"

"So, that's what you would call this?" Hiei whispered to Kurama. Kurama was still in shock for what Noriko had done. Genkai was going to kill her for this…and even worse; she'd kill him for not keeping an eye on Nori!

Kurama sighed.

"I'll deal with this later," he said to no one in particular. Then he looked at Nori. "Do you have any idea where Yusuke is?"

Nori pointed down to the porch at the end of the temple. Paint dripped off of her fingers.

"Over yonder," she said. Kurama nodded and walked in the direction Nori pointed to with Hiei right at his heels. They saw him sitting on Genkai's back porch watching TV. They both walked in and sat down.

"Yo Kurama, Hiei," Yusuke taking a swig of his soda. "What did you guys need to do in Spirit World?"

"Well, you know how Nori was so on edge yesterday?" Kurama asked. Yusuke nodded.

"Yea," he said. "What about it?"

"Well, apparently she was having flashbacks, about being at the lab," Kurama told the Spirit Detective. Yusuke just sat there for a moment.

"So…wouldn't you think that would be expected," he said. "She was there before…"

"These flashbacks involved Hiei, though," Kurama said looking at the demon who sat slumped next to him. He glared at the kitsune. "Hiei knew Noriko and Tamarae while they were experiments."

"Why didn't you tell us this before, Hiei!?" Yusuke shouted. "We could've found the lab a little easier and maybe figured out that they left already!"

"You baka," Hiei said. "I know nothing of the lab, all I knew were the wolf and onna kitsune, and all I did was help them leave. How many times do I need to repeat myself?"

"Jeez, sorry," Yusuke said. "So, this is pretty much useless information, why are you telling me, Kurama?"

"Well, one, Koenma wants you to know," Kurama told him. "And, two…" Kurama looked at Hiei and grinned slyly.

Hiei looked at him.

"I don't like that look you're getting, fox," he said.

"And two, maybe Hiei can somehow help Nori and even Tamarae remember more of their past," he said.

"What!?" Hiei shouted. "I didn't want any part in this mission in the first place, why do I need to do this, now!? Those two are just pathetic excuses for demons."

"Aw, come on, Hiei," Yusuke said and leaned back into his armchair. "You know Nori and Tama are cool, plus you have to admit they are pretty strong. They kept up with both you and Kurama."

Before Hiei could come back with a smart remark Genkai walked onto the porch. She held a cordless phone in her hand. (A/n: I wonder if Genkai has a phone…who knows!)

"Yusuke, you're mother is on the phone," Genkai said handing him the phone. He took it and held it to his ear.

"Yea, ma?" he said. "Really? Yea. Yea. Okay. Fine. Awesome! I mean…I'll miss you…? Yea. Okay. See ya, ma!"

After the fairly short conversation Yusuke hung up the phone and handed it back to Genkai who walked back into the temple.

"Yes!" Yusuke shouted and stood up. "My mom is gonna be gone all weekend!"

"That's a good thing?" Kurama asked.

"Uh yea! Don't you know what that means?" Yusuke asked the redhead. Kurama just shook his head. "Kami, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one! House party!"

"That does sound like fun," Kurama said. "Would you're mother mind?"

Yusuke sweatdropped.

"She won't be home…so she won't know," he told him. "I'll just clean up the place before she gets back. She won't suspect a thing, and even if she does, she'll be too wasted to care."

"That sounds good, then," Kurama said and stood up. "I'll tell Noriko and Tamarae, this would be a good opportunity to get to know them both a little better."

Yusuke nodded and grinned, not paying attention to what Kurama was saying but daydreaming about making out with Keiko.

"Hn," Hiei said. "I'm not coming." Before anyone could object he disappeared.

"He'll show up, eventually," Kurama told Yusuke before he left. Who just nodded, while still daydreaming.

Kurama walked into the temple to the living room where he found Tama and Kuwabara playing video games. Kuwabara was losing miserably.

"God damn it, Tama!" Kuwabara shouted. "How are you so good at this? You're a demon! And a girl on top of that!"

Tama glared at Kuwabara. She smacked him upside the head.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" she asked while still kicking his ass at the game. "Plus, Nori found a video game system in Makai before, she took it and we hooked it up and it worked, so when we weren't fighting or training we would play it."

"Oh…" Kuwabara said, while rubbing his head. Kurama chuckled at the two. They both heard and looked in the doorway. Tama smiled.

"Oh, hey, Kurama!" she said.

"Hello," he said and walked into the room more. "Yusuke just wanted me to tell you that he's having a get together at his apartment tonight. His mother won't be home."

"Awesome!" Tama said, standing up, "it sounds like fun!"

"Tama, could you tell Noriko, please?" Kurama asked the fox girl. She nodded her head.

"Yup, she'll definitely come!" she said. Kurama smiled.

"I'll see you all later," he told her. "Kuwabara knows where Yusuke lives, follow him when you leave."

Kuwabara and Tama both nodded and the kitsune left.

_Around 7pm at Yusuke's Apartment_

Yusuke was at his house. After telling everyone about his party he decided he needed to get some food and drinks. He and his mother almost never ate at home so they didn't really have any groceries.

He had bought a lot of soda, energy drinks and some alcohol along with chips, pretzels, whipped cream, chicken wings, and a pizza. They definitely had enough food for that night.

A few minutes after he got home there was a knock at his door.

"COMING!" Yusuke shouted. Yusuke walked to the door. As he was about to open it there was a louder knock. "I said I'm coming!" he shouted and opened the door. Kuwabara stood there and didn't notice Yusuke open the door and went to punch it, in reality punching Yusuke in the face.

"WHOA!" Kuwabara said. "Sorry, Urameshi!" Yusuke rubbed his chin and glared at the carrot top.

"Just come in…" he growled. Kuwabara walked in followed by Yukina, Keiko, Kurama, Tama, and Nori.

They all walked into the family room and sat down.

"PARTY TIME!" Nori shouted, happily.

"Let's play a game!" Keiko suggested. Everyone nodded.

"What game should we play?" Tama asked. The gang began to think.

"I've never!" Yusuke shouted. (A/n: I got this game from Shadow Ice Maiden's fic Safe House, I suggest reading it, it's a great fic, and the sequel So Much For Retirement is also awesome so far! Thankiezz Shadow::throws a Youko plushie to her:: YAY!)

"How do you play that?" Yukina asked. Nori and Tama nodded, both clueless to how this game was played.

Keiko went to get drinks while Yusuke explained.

"Ok," he began. "Everyone sits in a circle and has a drink. One person says something they've never done and anyone in the circle who's done it has to take a sip of their drink. Whoever is the last one with a drink left is the winner. Understand?"

Tama and Yukina nodded.

"I think I got it," Nori said. Right then, Keiko came back with everyone's drinks and passed them out. Everyone had a glass of Smirnoff.

"Who would like to start?" Kurama asked.

"I'll go!" Kuwabara said. "I've never…taken a nude photo for an online website."

Everyone laughed at that…except for Yusuke whose face was a light pink. He took a small sip of his beverage.

The whole room's, except Kuwabara who knew about this, mouths dropped. Keiko glared at him.

"Explain," she said. Yusuke sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It was a stupid dare…" he said. "When I was younger this kid dared me to do it and see what would happen."

"And what happened?!" Tama asked while giggling.

"Nothing, nothing!" Yusuke said holding up his hand without his drink. "Nothing happened."

Keiko folded her arms and glared at him.

"Yusuke…" she said in a warning tone. Yusuke looked down, his face getting even redder.

"They called back…" he said. "And asked for more…"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Even, Yukina and Kurama did. Keiko's mouth dropped open.

"You didn't, right!?!" she shouted. Yusuke shook his head violently.

"No, I wouldn't!! No!" he said. Keiko let out a sigh of relief.

"Good," she said.

"Now, to change the subject," Yusuke said. "Who's next?"

"It's Kurama's turn," Kuwabara said and pointed his thumb to Kurama who was sitting on one side of him.

"All right, then," Kurama said. "I have never failed a test in school."

"Wow, that was boring," Yusuke said while taking a sip of his drink along with Kuwabara. Kurama just smiled and shrugged.

"Tamarae, your turn," he said looking at the kitsune.

"Ok," Tama said and tapped her chin, thinking. "Let's see I've never…" then she pointed her finger in the air, getting an idea. "I've never had a pet seahorse and killed it after having it for only a day."

Everyone just looked at her like she was crazy. Nori's eyes shifted left and right and she took a sip of her drink. Now, everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't ask," she said. "Keiko's turn."

"I've never been killed more than once," she said, looking at Yusuke who took a sip.

"Jeez!" he shouted. "Are you all trying to make me lose?" Everyone just nodded. "Thanks guys. Well, I've never lost at a video game!" Now it was everyone else's turn to take a sip of their drink. "HA! Payback's a bitch!"

"Nori's turn," Tama said.

"Yay!" Nori said happily. "Ok, ok, lemme think, I've never…dragged a body bag up a really long hill, dumped ranch dressing on it, buried it, walked back down the hill, did the Mexican hat dance with eating calamari, ran to the Makai gambling casino, used up all my doubloons on a seahorse, and then went home and got wasted."

Everyone just stared at the wolf demon like she was crazy…and they could barely even follow what she said.

"Damn! I was the one who did that," she remembered and took a sip of her Smirnoff. Before anyone could ask her what the hell she just said there was a loud noise of glass breaking.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked standing up. Suddenly, the power went out. Keiko and Yukina screamed. "Shit…what's going on?"

"Urameshi, what if it's a demon?" Kuwabara asked. "We can't see anything!"

"Damn it," Yusuke said. "I didn't think of that."

"Wait, guys," Tama spoke up. "Nori's a darkness demon, she can see perfectly in the dark."

"Yup!" Nori said. "I'll try and find what's going on!" With that Nori disappeared from the room and into Yusuke's. "Helloooo, anybody in here?" Nori called. She looked around the room for any sudden movements but found none. All she saw was Yusuke's window shattered. "Come on out! I can sense your aura!"

Just then out of a pile of clothes, Hiei sat up. He rubbed his head.

"Stop yelling, baka wolf," he said. "That hurt."

Nori knelt down next to Hiei. Since he was rubbing his head, she guessed he was the one who crashed through the window.

"Whoa, Hiei," she said. "What happened?" She noticed his arm was bleeding. "You're bleeding." She went to touch it but Hiei pulled his arm back.

"I'm fine," he said licking away the blood.

"Tama is good at healing," Nori told him. "She can fix that."

"Yukina can do it," he said, simply. If he were to be healed by anyone it would be Yukina and Yukina only. Nori nodded giving in. She went to help him stand up but he refused any of her help. The two walked back to the family room, Nori guiding the way because she was the only one who could see in the dark.

"It was Hiei," Nori said when they got back. Just as she said that the lights turned back on. Everyone squinted, except Nori, at the sudden change. Once their eyes adjusted they all saw the blood dripping from Hiei's arm.

"Oh, Hiei," Yukina said getting up. "How did that happen? Let me look at it."

Hiei sat down on the couch so Yukina could heal his wound and he began to explain what happened.

"A demon appeared in Ningenkai," he told them. "I was fighting him on the outskirts of the town, but our battle quickly moved closer over here. I was winning our fight until the demon unlocked his hidden energy. He blasted me through that damn window and sliced my arm in the process."

"A demon in the Human World?" Yusuke asked. "How is that possible, I though Koenma had guards near the Kakai(sp?) barrier."

"That's what I thought," Hiei said. Tama looked at Kurama.

"What do we do?" she asked him.

"Hiei, do you know where this demon went after his final attack?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded as Yukina finished closing his cut.

"I managed to catch a glimpse of him leaving," Hiei said. "He was heading back to the barrier."

Kurama nodded.

"He probably will head back to the Demon World," he said. He looked around. "Do you sense his energy, Hiei?" Hiei just shook his head.

"Good," Yusuke said. "We're finishing the party, now! I'll fix that window later. Now, that Hiei's here…." Yusuke said with a sly grin. "It's time for some truth or dare!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: Wow, this took me two days to write.

Tama: (glares) Shut up…

Nori: (laughs) Well, maybe people will come back now that we have two more chapters up! Go us!

Tama: WOOT!

Nori: Anyways, hoped you liked this, read and review please!

Tama: NO FLAMES!


	6. I Regret Nothing!

Nori: Chapter six, guys! Woohoo!

Tama: Hallelujah!

Nori: We on a roll.

Tama: Well, actually, you are. You wrote the last chapter and you are writing this one, too.

Nori: Good point.

Tama: Yea, but I'll help. Anyways, disclaimer please, Yusuke!

Yusuke: ...I know better than to fight those two. Tama and Nori don't own YYH or any of its characters, but they do own all of the OCs and situations.

Tama: Yay! Read, our loveable readers!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"_Good," Yusuke said. "We're finishing the party, now! I'll fix that window later. Now, that Hiei's here…." Yusuke said with a sly grin. "It's time for some truth or dare!"_

Hiei walked over to the windowsill next to the couch in Yusuke's family room. He glared at everyone in the room.

"I don't play stupid ningen party games," he said in monotone.

"Oh, you will end up playing, Hiei," Tama looked at him seriously. "When you least expect it."

"MWA HAHAHAHA!" Nori came from behind Tama with a flash light under her chin. Tama looked back at her friend.

"Where did you get that thing?" she asked the wolf demon. Nori put it behind her back and looked from side to side.

"I regret nothing!" she said, her eyes still shifting back and forth. "Let's get back to the game!"

"Uh, ok, then," Yusuke said, pulling a bottle out from behind him. "We'll use this bottle. I'll spin first and whoever it lands on has to do truth or dare!"

Everyone nodded, telling that they understood the game. Yusuke spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until it landed on...Yukina.

"Ha, Yukina, truth or dare?" Yusuke asked, evilly. Yukina put her index finger to her chin, thinking.

"I'll pick dare," she said, sweetly. Yusuke thought for a moment of what to dare the ice maiden to do. He couldn't make her do something too horrible, he would feel bad about it...plus he knew that Hiei would have his head for it.

"I dare you to eat a combination of whipped cream and gravy!" he shouted. "With a piece of bacon as your spoon!"

"Um...ok," she said. "That sound gross, but I chose dare so I guess I have to do it."

Yusuke ran into his kitchen and came back out soon after with a bowl in his hand and a strip of bacon in the other. He walked over to the ice demon and handed her the food items. She looked at it reluctantly, then scooped up some of the concoction with the bacon and put it into her mouth. She sat there for a moment, waiting to fully taste it, and once she did her face scrunched up and she put the bowl down.

"That is so disgusting," she said, her face still scrunched up. Kuwabara hugged her.

"But, you look so adorable making that face!" he said. Hearing that statement, Hiei cringed.

"Ok, now, Yukina spin the bottle!" Yusuke told her. Yukina smiled and spun the bottle. It landed on Keiko.

"Truth or dare?" Yukina asked Keiko.

"Dare me!" Keiko replied, smiling.

"Hm, Keiko...I can't think of anything!" she said. "Oh, wait! You eat this!" she held out the bowl of gravy and whipped cream.

"Hold on!" Kuwabara shouted. "This needs to be more dirty...lick it off Urameshi!"

Keiko looked at the carrot top with a look of disgust.

"There is no way in hell would I do that!" she shouted, shaking her head back and forth.

"You were the one who picked dare!" Yusuke said, grinning happily. "You have to do it!"

"Yea, do it! Do it!" Nori shouted. Kurama and Tama both laughed. Keiko still had a look of disgust on her face, but she grabbed the bowl. Yusuke quickly took off his shirt.

"I'm ready!" he shouted. Keiko grimaced and wiped some of the mixture in a trail from his chest to his stomach. She pushed her hair behind her ears and slowly moved to lick it. She did it as quickly as possible and pulled back.

"WHOOOOOO!" Kuwabara, Tama, and Nori all shouted.

"GET IT ONNNN!" Nori laughed. Yusuke smiled with happiness and slipped his shirt back on.

"You're turn to spin, Keiko," Kurama said. She nodded with her face a bit pink from what just happened. She spun the bottle and this time it landed on...KURAMA!

"Truth or dare?" Keiko asked with a sinister look on her face. Kurama thought for a moment.

"Dare?" he said, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

"HA YES! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED YOU TO DO THIS!" Keiko shouted. "Kurama, I dare you to dye your hair..."

Kurama's jaw dropped at that dare. But, then he closed his mouth and shrugged, accepting the fact. Then, Keiko revealed the worst possible condition that anyone could ever imagine for the kitsune.

"BLONDE!" she blurted out. Kurama tossed his head back and threw his hands up in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried. Keiko smirked.

"Oh...yes!" she held up a bottle of bleach blonde hair dye. Everyone else in the room was laughing hysterically, even Hiei was smirking. Keiko handed the bottles to Kurama who stood up and dragged himself into the bathroom and shut the door.

Everyone waited in suspense for the kitsune to come out and reveal his new hair color. They were all silent, excited to see what Kurama's hair would look like.

Then, they heard bottle being thrown and a mirror smashing. Then, things were quiet...the door slowly opened and Kurama slowly...very, very slowly and calmly walked out back into the family room with his hair a vibrant blonde color. Everyone in the room covered their mouth to cover up how much they were snickering. Even Hiei turned his head to hide his smile.

Kurama sat back down next to Tama with a perfectly straight face.

"Um...dude," she said, while still giggling. "You forgot to dye your eyebrows."

Kurama continued looking straight in front of himself.

"Please leave me to my own self despair," he said in an extremely calm voice. Tama just nodded while looking at him and still laughing.

"WOW KURAMA!" Nori shouted. "Your hair looks pretty stupid!"

Kurama didn't answer.

"Well, uh," Tama said. "I guess, we...(snicker, snicker)...finish this game!" Kurama slowly reached his hand out to the bottle and spun it. The bottle landed on Kuwabara.

"I PICK DARE!" Kuwabara said bravely, before Kurama could even ask him 'truth or dare'.

Kurama turned his head slightly to look at Yusuke.

"Yusuke," Kurama said, still in a calm tone. "Would you please do me this favor and give Kuwabara his dare." He looked back straight ahead of him, depressed...ly. (A/n: I don't think that's a word...but I DON'T CARE!)

"Kuwabara, I dare you to..." Yusuke stood up and walked into his room. Then, he came back out with a paper bag holding some mysterious items. He handed the bag to Kuwabara. "Go in the bathroom and put these on, then come out for the second half of your dare."

Kuwbara accepted the bag and walked into the bathroom. They heard the bag crinkle open then a shriek. Then the sound of clothes being put on was heard. The door squeaked open and out came Kuwabara...dressed in a pink leotard, tutu, fairy wings, a gold crown on his head, white stockings, and pink ballet shoes. He held a sparkly silver wand in his hand.

"What now..." Kuwabara asked monotone...and humiliated that he was wearing this.

"Now, you have to dance like a pretty ballerina!" Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara's face faulted and he sighed. Then he began dancing around the room like a ballerina...and was shockingly good at it.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Even the newly platinum blonde Kurama was starting to laugh at Kuwavara, apparently getting over the fact that he now looked like a gayer version of Karasu. (A/n: Tama just shoved a piece of paper into my ear for that last sentence...)

"Wow, Kuwabara, did you have any formal-" Yusuke was cut off by Kuwabara shouting, "NO!". "I was going to ask if you had some formal etiquette training."

"No...no, I did not, Urameshi," Kuwabara said through grit teeth. "I'm going to go change back into my clothes now." And with that he went back into the bathroom.

"Since Kuwabara isn't here at the moment, I'll spin to keep the game going," Keiko said. She spun and the bottle landed on Tamarae.

"Truth or dare, Tama?" Keiko asked and grinned evilly.

"Seeing what you did to Kurama...and for my own health and safety," Tama said. "I choose truth!"

"Aww..." Keiko whined. "Fine, I'll just have to make this good." Keiko began to think, "How many times have you fallen in love when you were younger?"

Tama just looked at Keiko for a moment. Her eyes looked down as if she were trying to remember something.

"Honestly," Tama said. "I don't remember most of my childhood. The oldest memory I have is when I was like...thirteen. Plus how the hell would I fall in love when I was younger than thirteen?"

Keiko just shrugged.

Everyone in the room went silent. Kuwabara had even come back now and was quiet. Kurama and Yusuke both shot each other a worried glance. Even Hiei looked at the demoness with worried eyes.

Then, Tama laughed.

"I must've hit my head on a rock or something...a few times," she said and waved a hand lazily in the hair. Nori giggled.

"Yea, I was probably there too, smashing my head!" she smiled. Everyone let out a small laugh, but still had strange looks on their face.

"My turn to spin!" Tama shouted and gave the bottle a good spin. It spun fast, and then slowly began to stop. When it finally did stop, it was landed right between Nori and Kuwabara. The two look at each other and then quickly scooted over, away from the direction that the bottle pointed in.

The gang all looked behind where they were sitting, to see that the bottle was pointed straight at Hiei!

"Ohhhh, Hiiiiieeeeeeiiiii!" Tama said in a sing-song voice. "Truth or dare?" she asked over-dramatically.

"Hn," Hiei grunted. "I'm not doing this. I told you that I wouldn't."

"Oh, yes you will, Hiei!" Tama pointed her index finger at the fire and ice demon. "I told you will when you least expect it and now the time as come!"

"I'm not doing it," Hiei said.

"Yes," Tama said.

"No," Hiei retorted.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No," Hiei growled.

"Yessss," Tama hissed.

"If you don't do this Hiei," Kurama said. "I will never get you sweet snow, again...ever!" Kurama made sure he put as much emphasis as possible on the 'ever' part.

Hiei's crimson eyes widened.

"You wouldn't, fox," he said in disbelief.

"You don't think so?" he asked. Hiei glared at the kitsune.

"Fine," he growled at him. "I pick dare," he said, not wanting to look like a wimp for picking truth.

"Ha! Yes!" Tama shouted. "Hiei, I dare you to take off your headband!"

Hiei raised one of his eyebrows and complied. His Jagan on his forehead opened and some of his bangs were pushed back.

"Whoa!" Tama shouted. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?" Hiei asked, crossing his arms.

"A Jagan?" she asked. "I've heard about those! Aren't you able to read minds with it!?" Hiei just nodded his head once. Tama looked over at Nori, who was sitting there with a blank look on her face and her mouth open with drool coming out of the corner of it. Her eyes looked glazed over.

Tama looked back to Hiei and pointed at her friend.

"You see that look Nori has on her face right now?" she asked. Hiei nodded again. "Well, she gets that look on her face all the time when I'm trying to tell her something important. Can you let everyone hear what she's thinking?"

Hiei gave her a strange look.

"Why in all four worlds would I want to do that?" he asked. Tama looked at Kurama and grinned.

"Two words," she said. "Sweet. Snow." Hiei glared at her.

"Fine," he said and his third eye began to glow green and Nori's voice was heard in the room.

"Taco, Fajita, Fiestada, Nachos, Quesadilla, Chili, Salsa, Tortilla, Tequilla, Enchillata, Huevos Rancheros," Nori's voice said in a dreamy tone while she still continued to stare into space with drool by her mouth.

"Huevos Rancheros?" Yusuke asked. Suddenly, Nori snapped out of it.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" she shouted, looking back and forth breathing heavily with wide eyes from fear.

"Um, thank you for that, Hiei," Tama said with a weirded out look on her face. Hiei tied his headband back onto his forehead.

"I don't ever want to have to be inside her head, ever...again!" Hiei told the whole group. They all just nodded in agreement.

Just then Koenma walked in from the kitchen eating a plate of Huevos Rancheros.

"Hello, gang!" he said happily taking a bite of his food. Everyone fell anime style and glared at the prince.

"When the hell did you get here?!" Yusuke shouted. "And why are you eating MY food!?"

"Huevos Rancheros!" Nori shouted in a happy tone.

"I don't even know how she knows about that stuff since we live in Makai and all those foods are only made in Ningenkai..." Tama whispered to Kurama.

"I regret nothing," Koenma said in monotone voice, answering Yusuke questions...kinda. "Anyyyyways!" he said in a more bubbly tone, "I found out more information about the new location of the lab in Makai!"

"Well, spit it out," Yusuke said.

"Well, if you insist..." Koenma said spitting some of the food in his mouth out at Yusuke. Yusuke glared at the prince and wiped the food off of his face.

"I...didn't...mean...literally!" he said and glared at him. Koenma just smiled.

"I regret nothing!" he said. Koenma cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I have the new location of the lab..." he pulled out a scroll from his robes. "...on this oddly complex map!" He handed the map to Kurama, since he was the only responsible one of the Spirit Detectives. "Decifer the map tonight and I will send Botan to you guys so she can make you a portal to get back into the Demon World. Have fun!" With that Koenma disappeard in a puff of smoke.

"Great..." Yusuke said. "Well, I'm going to bed...night!" he said quickly running into his room because he didn't want to be the one who had to figure out the map.

"Uh, me go to bed too!" Kuwabara shouted and ran into the living room and plopped down onto the couch to sleep.

"Let's get to bed, too, Yukina," Keiko said. "There are two beds for us in the guest room." Yukina nodded and yawned and followed Keiko into the guest room to get to bed.

"Well, it looks like I'm left to figure out this map," Kurama said in a bored tone and walked into the bathroom to get to work. (A/n: The bathroom is his thinking place!)

"Sleep time," Tama said and walked to the couch that was right near her and laid down. Hiei was on the windowsill still with his eyes closed trying to get some sleep himself.

Nori looked around seeing that everyone was gone...then her eyes darted to the bowl still on the floor of the family room that was filled with gravy and whipped cream. She crawled over to the bowl and stared at it for a moment. Then she bent down and sniffed it. She looked around one more time and licked the mixture.

She sat there for a moment with wide eyes. She coud've sworn she heard angels singing in the background and saw a bright light. This was the best food she had ever tasted.

She held up the bowl into the light. Then she fell back and fainted. But, then she sat up again quickly and shouted:

"I REGRET NOTHING!" and fell back down, asleep, craddling the bowl in her arms.

Tama, who had been trying to sleep, sat up again. She glared at the wolf demon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT PHRASE!?!?!?!?!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Nori: Done! Oh my fucking God, you have no idea how bad my hands and brain hurt right now.

Tama: Yea, that's cuz of those strange things on your hands. And your head...I guess you can't handle that much thinking!

Nori: Hah, I guess not.

Tama: And I was right there next to you, during the whole thing almost, telling you some stuff to write.

Nori: Yea...almost the whole damn time...you're really obnoxious by the way.

Tama: I know. ::grins maniacally and runs around in circles::

Nori: And they say I'm the crazy one...

Tama::grins again::

Nori: Well, read and review!

Tama: NO FLAMES!!


	7. Welcome to the Jungle!

Tama: Chapter Seven!

Nori: Hell yes!

Tama: Anyone as stoked as I am?

Audience::crickets::

Tama::mutters:: No good…lazy…

Nori: Anyway…disclaimer…gah nevermind I'll do it! We don't own YYH or its charcters…but we own ourselves! And all other OCs!

Tama: Read!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By seven in the morning, most everyone was already up. Tama sat on the couch she had slept on, watching come mindless ningen television. Nori sat next to her, a fresh bowl of her new favorite meal, whipped cream, bacon and gravy, on her lap. The concoction was also smothered all over her face, but she didn't seem to notice. Kuwabara had come in from the family room and was sprawled out on the floor. He had tried sitting next to Tama at first, but one look in the wrong place later earned him a hard slap across the face and a kick where the sun don't shine.

He stuck to the floor.

Keiko and Yukina also sat on the floor, as the human girl attempted to paint the ice maiden's nails. Yusuke had just recently rolled out of bed, and looking like it too, and took to rummaging through the kitchen for food. He eventually settled on a box of Lucky Charms, causing yet another argument between himself and Kuwabara over the rainbow marshmallows.

Hiei still sat on the windowsill, eyes closed. He was either pretending to be asleep or trying to block everyone out. The TV was loud, and if there was anything he hated more than humans, it was sitcoms.

Suddenly, a cry was heard from the bathroom.

"EUREKA!" it exclaimed. Tama tried to look at Nori, but she was still too focused on her dish. So she settled for Yusuke, who had stopped his fight with Kuwabara long enough to stare towards the bathroom in confusion.

Just then, the door flung open and a very exhausted and proud kitsune appeared from out of bathroom. His hair was red once again (AN: the dye was washable! All of you hardcore Kurama fans (like me!) can rest easy now!) and extremely messy. He had bags under his eyes that were very bloodshot. It was obvious he hadn't slept all night.

"Uh…," was all Kuwabara managed to say.

"I GOT IT! IT TOOK ME ALL NIGHT! AND IT WAS HARD! BUT I FINALLY GOT IT!" Kurama shouted excitedly.

"You finally figured out what to do with your happy stick?" Yusuke asked, completely serious. Tama and Keiko giggled. Nori would've too, but she was still too entranced. Yukina tilted her head to the side in confusion, but decided not to press the matter.

Kurama's excitement turned into a deep, intense, evil glare; it rivaled Hiei's! Yusuke grinned his crazy grin.

"Guess not…," he muttered.

"No, Yusuke. That is not what I discovered last night," he paused for a brief moment to glare at Yusuke once more. Tama smiled. She was amused.

"I finally deciphered the map. I know how to get to the lab!" he explained.

"Awesome, fox-boy!" Kuwabara piped in.

Yusuke stood up and thrust his fist into the air.

"Let's go!"

- - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't until the group had been trekking through the jungle in Demon World for three hours that they finally began to question Kurama's map-reading skills.

"Kurama, what the hell are you on!?!??! How the hell are we supposed to get there with this giant thing in the way!?!" Yusuke shouted. The group now stood at the edge of a humungous cliff. It was technically a valley, but it stretched so far across that even Hiei with his Jagan had trouble sensing precisely where it ended.

"Well, we can't jump it," Tama concluded. "If Hiei can't determine how far to go, we certainly can't. And I guarantee you I can't jump that far, and neither can Nori."

"No, the only one who could possibly manage would be Hiei, but I doubt even he could make it. I don't know many demons that can jump more than a few miles or so," Kurama agreed.

The bottom of the canyon, from what they could see, was covered with sharp rocks and lower class demons. As a last resort, it could perhaps work. But traveling by foot across would take hours, if not days, not to mention the fact that it would be a pain in everyone's ass.

"We could build a bridge!" Nori suggested. Tama, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara exchanged worried glances. Tama approached her friend.

"And tell me Nori. Do you have thousands of pounds of wood, nails, and saws in your pocket, plus about a year to spare?" she asked. Nori frowned.

"Naw. I had a stick earlier, but I lost it when I chased a little bunny…," she frowned. Tama just grinned, shook her head and turned away.

"So what are we gonna do, guys?" Kuwabara asked.

"I say we throw carrot-top here down into the valley, watch all of the demons scramble together to eat him, then kill them all. We can walk across their mutilated bodies until we get to the other side," Hiei suggested. Kuwabara grimaced.

"Geez, shorty, why do you always have to be so mean?" he asked.

"Look, before you two fight again, we need to figure this out," Tama interrupted.

"Tamarae is right. If we don't find a way now, Koenma will be very unhappy. And in case you don't remember, Hiei, we're on probation still. The angrier Koenma gets, the longer you get stuck with us in Ningenkai," Kurama commented.

Hiei remained silent.

"Uh, guys…" Nori started.

"Not now, Noriko," Kurama interrupted her.

"But-"

Tama shushed her. Nori pouted. Everyone began shouting out ideas.

"Let's launch a rocket a tie a rope to it! We can shimmy across!"

"Guyyyys…"

"No, that's stupid. Let's teleport across!"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"I'm still saying we throw Kuwabaka down there…"

"GUYS!!"

All stopped and stared at the wolf demon, who was the cause of the commotion. She frowned, then pointed towards her left. The other five turned to look, only to find an extremely long wooden bridge that extended all the way across the canyon.

All sweatdropped.

Nori grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - -

It took only fifteen minutes after crossing the bridge for yet a fight to erupt. But this time, it was between an unlikely pair: Hiei and Nori.

"So…Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiei," Nori said, dragging out his name. He looked at her suspiciously. They were quite a bit behind the rest of the group.

"…What?" he reluctantly asked.

"What's your faaaaaaaaaamily like?" she felt him tense up next to her.

"I have no family," he muttered, lying through his teeth. And Nori knew it.

"Aw come on!" she grinned. "What about…"

"What about what?" he clenched his jaw.

"Yukina?" she whispered.

"What about her?"

"Is she your-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish! Which means you are!" Nori started yelling. "She's your sis-"

Before she could react, Hiei had her pinned against a tree with his katana to her neck. Taken aback, she gulped.

"Silence," he warned so low, she barely heard him.

"Why? Get off of me!" she managed to push him off. "Why can't I know that?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh, and you're the supreme and mighty ruler?"

"To you, I'd say so."

"And what's that supposed to mean!?!"

"I think you know."

"No, please. Do tell."

Before he could, she had her blade drawn on him now. She chopped down at an angle towards his shoulder, but he expertly blocked. He countered with an attempted slice to the stomach that was deflected and countered with a kick to the head. It connected, but nowhere near hard enough to do any real damage. Nevertheless, Hiei took off into the woods, with Nori right on his heels.

She caught up when he stopped at a clearing and turned on her. His blade was aimed to kill, but with swiftness and grace, Nori blocked and countered each strike. They were an even match now.

- - - - - - - -

Tama turned around once she realized that no sound came from behind her.

"Hey guys…" she said slowly. "Where did Nori and Hiei go?"

They all turned and shrugged.

"They'll catch up later," Yusuke said simply. "They're both demons…in demon world. They can find their way."

- - - - - - - -

Nori landed on her feet. She kneeled down, trying to catch her breath. She knew how Hiei fought, but she still expected to keep up with him. Up until now she had, but she was getting tired, and he knew it.

Now, he stood in front of her on the opposite side of the clearing. Katana in hand, he threw his cloak to the side.

"Tired?" he asked. She smirked.

"Nope," she replied as she stood up. She narrowed her eyes, staring him down for a moment, before charging. Her katana clashed with his but was soon pushed off. He jumped far above her, planning to drive his sword straight down into her head. She dodged just in the knick of time.

Hiei was quick to come back, though. He tried to sweep her feet out from under her, but she gracefully jumped over his katana, aiming a roundhouse kick straight to the side of his face.

She connected, sending the fire and ice demon flying across the clearing. He landed gracefully on his feet, pausing to wipe the small trickle of blood that escaped his mouth.

Nori giggled.

"See? I'm not so weak, am I?" she taunted.

"Hn."

"Aw, come on! I got you good! Give me some credit!" she grinned, sheathing her katana.

He chuckled. Turning around and without a second glance, he leaped onto a tree and flitted away.

"HEY!" Nori called after him. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT! I WON! CONGRATULATE ME! I ROCK! I'M BETTER THAN YOU! ADMIT IT!"

It was no use. Hiei was no longer in earshot. She sulked.

"Ugh…" she whined. "I don't know where I am!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Ok guys, seriously, you don't understand!" Tama protested. "Nori may be a demon…in demon world…but she doesn't know her way around! I promise you. She has no idea where she is right now!"

"Come on, Tama. How pathetic is that?" Yusuke argued.

"PATHETIC!" she cried. "I'm always the one who leads the way. If it was up to Nori to follow directions, I can't tell you how many cliffs we would've fallen off of!"

"Ok, so what's your point?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm saying we need to go look for her," Tama stated. Kurama sighed.

"Tamarae is right. As much as Koenma would hate to lose time, he would hate losing a detective even more. We should search for her," he reasoned. "Where do you think she could be?"

Tama thought for a moment.

"Well, knowing Nori, she's probably sitting in the middle of a clearing, looking around her, singing to herself some stupid song she made up on the spot."

- - - - - - - -

Nori sat in the middle of the clearing, Indian style. She was slowly rocking back and forth.

"Sitting and singing, singing and sitting…," she half sang, half mumbled to herself. "I don't know where I aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

Just then, she heard a muffled and confused sounding moo. She looked up and around her shoulder. Seeing nothing, she went back to singing.

"All alooooooooooone in the forest. All aloooooooooooone in the wooooooooooooods. All aloooooooone in the-"

She was cut off again by the same noise. This time she stood up and turned around. She slowly walked towards the brush, placing her hand on her katana's hilt. She slowly moved a branch aside to reveal a small, adorable, pink chinchilla.

"Aww…" Nori cooed.

"MOOOOCAWWWWWWWWW!" the chinchilla called loudly in response. Nori tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"RIBBIT" she heard from about her. She looked up and watched as a scaly pig-shaped creature with wings swooped down and devoured the mooing chinchilla. Nori raised an eyebrow.

'Something's wrong here…' she thought to herself. Baffled, she turned and walked the other way.

She got halfway across the clearing before she felt something pulling on her foot. She looked down to see a tiny little turtle gnawing on her shoe. She bent down and picked it up.

"Aww it's so…cute?" She became puzzled once again as the turtle began to foam at the mouth. Its eyes started to roll back in its head and it started to move wildly (AN: well…as wild as a turtle can move…they tend not to be the wildest creatures…).

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" came a soft cry from behind her.

"Ugh…what now?" Nori wondered. "Have I been out here in the woods so long I've finally gone insane? No…it can't be…it's only been like 10 minutes…"

"HELP HELP HELP!" the voice cried. Nori looked down to see a petit, not entirely round, grey rock. About six inches wide, it had little eyes, a tiny mouth with fangs, and small arms that were outstretched as it ran for its life from a pack of those rabid turtles, one of which, Nori had held in her hand.

Nori's eyes went wide.

"Back off!" she warned, bending down to pick of the talking rock. She went about stepping on every single turtle in sight, crushing them as they shouted pointless threats of death to her.

Once all its enemies were vanquished, the little rock's eyes lit up. It looked up at Nori and cooed, then hugged her wrist in thanks.

They stood there, demon and rock, for just a moment. Staring at each other.

It was friendship at first sight.

"I'm never gonna let you go!" Nori promised the rock. "You will stay with me always! I'll protect you!"

"Yaaaay!" the rock cheered. His smile showed off his adorable fangs.

"Hm…now the question is…what to name you…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kurama, are you sure it was a good idea to send Kuwabara and Yusuke off together to look for Nori?" Tama asked. "I mean…it's them…"

"Yes, I know that. But it was either that, or stick you or myself with Kuwabara, and I didn't want either of us to have to suffer that fate," he explained. Tama giggled.

"Well, thank you, then, for saving me," she replied, overdramatically.

"Anytime," he replied. There was no humor in his voice; it was replaced by a sense of truth and compassion that Tama hadn't seen in the fox before. She blushed.

'Ok Tamarae, focus. Right now, you need to keep your thoughts on finding…well, speak of the devil…'

"HEY! TAMA! KURAMA!" Nori yelled out as she spotted her friends. She raced towards them.

Tama donned a confused expression as she saw what Nori cradled in her arm.

"Um…Nori…what's…" Nori cut her off.

"Guys! I want you to meet my friend! This is the Talking Lava Rock of Doom!" she exclaimed. Tama and Kurama looked at each other in confusion. "Doomie, for short!"

"Doomie?" Yusuke asked, as he met the rest in the clearing. Kuwabara was right on his heels.

"Yupp! He's my new pet!" she said proudly. Tama rolled her eyes, but chose to ignore her friend's words.

No sooner had she though this then she noticed the arms on the rock move. Doomie pointed his finger at the female kitsune, then slid it across his neck in a threatening fashion.

"Watch Yourself," he mouthed. Tama raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell…"

"Well, we should get going guys!" Yusuke suggested. "Hiei will catch up."

"YAAAAAAAAY! Ok!" Nori took off running. "Let's go let's go let's go let's go let's-OW!" Nori yelled as bounced backward.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Nori, Tama and Doomie all stopped at stared at the sight ahead of them. Instead of a continuation of the forest, there stood a brick wall with horrible paintings of trees spread all over.

"Um…I think we may have found the place…" Yusuke whispered to Kurama, who nodded.

Nori walked back forward, rubbing her head.

"GREAT!" she cried. "Not only has this forest mutated chinchillas, turtles, and rocks, it mutated the trees too!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tama: OH MY GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER!

Nori: I KNOW!

Tama: SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Nori: And I'm sorry for not tying her to the chair until she wrote this.

Tama: Well, read and review. I promise the next chapter will be up WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY sooner!

Nori: No flames!!


	8. The Situations Are Irrevalent Now

Nori: YAY! Time for the all powerful Nori to write!

Tama: All powerful?

Nori: SILENCE! I kill you! Haha, anyways, who should do our disclaimer today?

Tama: (thinks) I vote…Kuwabaka!

Nori: You mean Kuwabara.

Tama: No, I really don't.

Kuwabara: (walks on stage) I heard my name.

Tama: Yes, you did! You get to do the disclaimer today!

Kuwabara: This isn't just a hoax where you guys tell me to do this again and then you shove a waffle maker…(looks at pants and whispers) down there.

Nori: (hides waffle maker behind back, shifty eyes) Of course not! Where would you get an idea like that!?

Tama: JUST DO DISCLAIMER NOW!

Kuwabara: (looks around nervously) Uh…Nori and Tama don't own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho or any quotes from Family Guy…BUT THEY DO OWN ALL THE OC'S, IDEAS AND THEMSELVES! AHHH!!! (runs off stage frantically)

Nori and Tama: (wide grins) READ IT!

- - - - - - - -

_-Last Time!-_

"_Well, we should get going guys!" Yusuke suggested. "Hiei will catch up."_

"_YAAAAAAAAY! Ok!" Nori took off running. "Let's go let's go let's go let's go let's-OW!" Nori yelled as she bounced backward._

_Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Nori, Tama and Doomie all stopped at stared at the sight ahead of them. Instead of a continuation of the forest, there stood a brick wall with horrible paintings of trees spread all over._

"_Um…I think we may have found the place…" Yusuke whispered to Kurama, who nodded._

_Nori walked back forward, rubbing her head._

"_GREAT!" she cried. "Not only has this forest mutated chinchillas, turtles, and rocks, it mutated the trees too!"_

- - -

"Wait, Noriko," Kurama stopped the wolf girl. "What did you just say? Mutated chinchillas, turtles, and rocks?"

Nori looked back at Kurama and nodded.

"Uh, I'm holding evidence right here just in case someone wants to accuse me of going insane again!" Nori held out Doomie and shot a glance at Tama who smiled sheepishly.

"That was only one time!" she shouted. Then she thought for a moment. "Nevermind, it was pretty much like everyday. Continue."

Kurama chuckled at the two, but, then looked back at Nori sternly.

"Where did you see these animals? I've never heard of anything like that," he said. "Not even in the Makai."

"Back when I was lost," Nori told him. "THANKS TO A CERTAIN SOMEONE!" she screamed the last part.

_-With Hiei-_

Hiei sat up in a tree. His ears perked up and he opened his eyes after hearing some sort of scream.

"What the hell?" he said then shrugged and closed his eyes again.

_-Back with the Gang-_

"That's very peculiar," Kurama said and put his finger to his chin. "I wonder if the scientists we're looking for have anything to do with these strange mutations."

"Well, why don't we go into the lab and find out," Yusuke suggested in an annoyed tone. He was sick of just standing around, all he wanted to do was get this mission over and get back to Keiko.

"Yea, for once I agree with Urameshi," Kuwabara said. "Maybe if we get into the lab we can find out the information we need."

Kurama blinked for a second.

"Did Kuwabara actually make sense for once?" Tama leaned over and whispered to the redhead. Kurama just nodded dumbfounded.

"Well, let's get going, guys!" Nori said with Doomie on her shoulder now. He held onto her metal necklace so he wouldn't fall.

They all walked along the brick wall. Every inch of it was covered in horribly drawn trees and other various plants and animals.

At one point Tama knelt down to look at one of the drawings. It was a picture of a fox head that had the body of a chameleon. She cringed at the sight.

"What the hell are these scientists doing?" she asked. Nori walked over next to her to examine the picture.

"Yea…" she agreed. "And why do they suck at drawing?"

Tama just shrugged.

"Hey, I think I see an entrance up ahead!" Yusuke pointed out. They all looked straight ahead and the lead Spirit Detective was right. Silver gates taller than the wall around them were just a few yards away.

The five ran towards the gate up ahead and skidded to a halt, each with their weapon drawn ready to fight anyone working for these scientists.

To their surprise though, only one demon stood watch behind the gates. He stood there with his hands behind his back, smiling in a creepy manner.

"Hello, how can I help you?" he asked. The man looked to be in his mid to late twenties. He had bleach blonde shaggy hair and dark blue eyes. His skin was pale and he wore white baggy pants and a white trench coat. The coat was open so his toned chest and abs were visible.

The only thing that gave away that he was a demon were his pointed elf-like ears and his fangs.

Nori and Tama both dropped their weapons and stared at the man. Drool came from the corner of their mouths and they had hearts in their eyes.

"Whoa…" they both mumbled. Yusuke walked over to them and waved his hand in front of their faces.

"Uh, hellooo," he said. He continued to see what their problem was as Kurama talked to the man standing behind the gates.

"We need to get into that lab right away," he said sternly. He shot a glare at the blonde.

"Do you have an appointment with any of the scientists working here?" the man asked.

Kurama shook his head. He was confused. Why did these scientists have only one guard if they were conducting such horrible experiments? And this man…wouldn't he have to look a little more threatening and a little less happy for demons to stay away from the area?

"No, we don't," Kuwabara spoke up for Kurama as he thought. "We're Spirit Detectives, though! We have the right to enter and shut down this laboratory!"

Yusuke, Tama, Nori, and Kurama all fell anime style. Yusuke was the first to recover. He walked over to Kuwabara and smacked him in the back of the head.

"IDIOT!" he shouted. "Way to give away our mission!"

Kuwabara rubbed his head and glared at Yusuke.

"Damn it, Urameshi!" he shouted back. "That hurt! And how else are we supposed to get into the place, anyway!"

Tama sighed and the two boys.

"Let me handle this," she said.

She walked over to the gates and grinned mischievously at the guard. Tama held onto the gate with one hand and brushed her hair back with the other.

"Hey," she said in a seductive voice. "Why don't you just let us through." She smiled again. "And uh…" she whispered something to the demon that only someone with really sharp ears would be able to hear…..

…Which Nori and Kurama both had. They both stood there with wide eyes.

"Does she always do this when you go on raids?" Kurama asked Noriko. Nori just shook her head.

Once Tama was done whispering to the blonde demon she winked.

"Sorry," the demon said. "But, there is one thing you can do in order to get past me."

"What?" Yusuke immediately stopped fighting with Kuwabara to listen.

"We can play a little game," he said and smiled again. Nori beamed.

"Games! Games! I love games! I want to play!" she shouted while jumping up and down with Doomie still on her shoulder. The poor lava rock was holding onto her necklace for his dear life.

"All right," the man said. "All I need to do, is guess your name."

Nori stopped jumping and just stared at the blonde.

"That's it?" she asked. He nodded. "Ok! Do it! Amaze me!"

"Now…does your name start with a…" he thought for a moment. "D?"

Nori shook her head.

"E?"

"Nope."

"F?"

"Noo."

"G…"

"Nada!"

"H I J K L M N-"

"N! N! That's it, my name is Nori!" she shouted and began to jump up and down again.

"Is you're name…Nori?" the man asked. Nori stopped jumping and her blue eyes went wide.

"Wow. You are some kind of sorcerer!" she said in a serious and amazed tone. The gang all rolled their eyes.

"Well, sorry you lost," the man smiled nervously behind the gates. "I can't let you enter!"

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted. "That's not fair; you didn't even guess it on the first try. Plus Nori is stupid and gave it away!"

"Hey…" Nori whined and pouted. The demon behind the gates sighed and leaned against the metal bars.

"I know, I know," he said and in a sad tone. "I'm so horrible at this job."

"Wait, you didn't want this job?" Tama asked. The man shook his head.

"I wanted to work as a scientist here," he said. "But, I sucked at that too, so all the other scientists stuck me as guard. They knew that not many demons know of this location so they didn't care if my powers weren't developed yet."

"You're a demon though, am I correct?" Kurama asked. The man nodded. "If you are an adult demon, why haven't your powers fully developed yet?"

"It's a long story," he told them. He began unlocking the gates. "You guys beat me at the game, you can pass."

The five smiled and walked closer to the gates. Once he opened the gates they all walked through. They were about to walk further, but Yusuke stopped.

"So, you're supposed to have psychic powers?" he asked. The demon nodded. "You know…you can stick with us and once we shut this place down I know a woman in the Ningenkai that can help."

The demon's eyes lit up. He smiled.

"You can do that for me?" he asked. Yusuke nodded.

"You have to help us shut this place down, though," he said. The demon nodded and had a stern look on his face.

"It's a deal," he said. "So…what are you guys' names?"

"I'M NORI!" Noriko shouted. Everyone just looked at her. The demon laughed.

"You gave that away a little while ago," he told her. Tama patted Nori on the head.

"Don't mind her," she said. "My name is Tamarae, Tama for short."

"Kazuma Kuwabara," Kuwabara said and grinned his goofy grin.

"I'm Kurama," the redheaded fox said.

"Yusuke Urameshi," the Spirit Detective pointed his thumb at himself. "Number one badass in all four worlds!"

"Is that so?" the demon asked. Yusuke gave him a nod. "My name's Hideyo."

"Welcome to the team, Hideyo," Tama said. She smirked and rolled her eyes, "We are not responsible for any of your attempts of suicide."

- - - - - - -

Tama: Weird place to cut this chapter off.

Nori: YOU TOLD ME TO!

Tama: Oh yes, I did! And this is also good for me cuuuuuz! (points at Nori)

Nori: (grumbles) I get to write the next chapter too…

Tama: That's right! Read and review please!

Nori: No flames!


	9. Are You That Clever?

Nori: Woopee I get to write this chapter too!

Tama: Go you!

Nori: Yes indeed. And since I wrote these last two, YOU get to do the disclaimer! YAY GO YOU!

Tama: Damn. Well, we don't own YYH or any of the shows characters but we do own all the OC's and ideas…say it, Nori!

Nori: GET IT ON!

- - - - - - - - -

It was only a couple minutes until the whole gang had gotten into the lab, all thanks to the new addition to the team, Hideyo.

The lab was large, much bigger than the older one. It was all white on the outside and the same once inside. Bright white lights lit the corridors in the building. There were many rooms; all were being used. Some of the rooms were for testing, others for the failed experiments, some for storage, and the rest for lounging or rooms for the scientists who lived there.

Nori looked around the lab. A sense of familiarity rushed to her, but it wasn't as vivid as before. So she just tried to ignore it. She knew that if she tried telling her friends they wouldn't believe her again.

"So, where do we go to find these scientists?" Tama asked Hideyo. He thought for a moment then looked up at a clock on the wall.

"Well, it's about one, so most of them usually take a lunch break and talk over their findings," he said. "They should be in the cafeteria."

At the sound of this Kuwabara and Yusuke's ears perked up.

"Did you say cafeteria?" Kuwabara asked, drool coming from his mouth. Hideyo nodded.

"Food sounds so good right now," Yusuke said rubbing his stomach as it growled. As if on cue, the rest of the groups' stomachs rumbled as well. They all sweatdropped.

"So, was anyone smart enough to bring some food?" Tama asked her friends. Everyone shook their heads. Tama sighed. "Figures."

"Why don't we keep going, maybe we'll find something on the way," Kurama suggested. "Or perhaps we can shut this place down quickly and we can get back to Genkai's for some food."

The rest of the gang nodded in agreement and continued to walk down the hallway silently. They didn't want any of the scientists to see them coming and set off some sort of security system.

"How long is it until we get to the cafeteria?" Kurama asked Hideyo.

"Only a few minutes," he said. "The lab is pretty big, but the cafeteria isn't far from the entrance we came in."

As the walked Nori looked at the rooms they passed. Some of them had large windows in front so someone could see what was inside without opening the door. The things inside these rooms, though, were so strange.

In some of them Nori saw more mutated animals. In other rooms there were different mutated plants. She had never seen anything like this in Makai before. She stopped walking and looked at Doomie who still sat on her shoulder. He had a serious look on his face as he stared into the room. She titled her head to the side and wondered why he was acting like this.

"Nori, hurry up! We don't need you getting lost again," Yusuke's voice broke her out of her thoughts. She smiled and nodded.

"Sorry! Coming!" she said and jogged to catch up with the group.

"What were you looking at?" Tama asked once Nori rejoined everyone.

"Me and Doomie saw some more of the mutations back in that room," she told her best friends.

"More mutations?" Tama asked. Nori nodded again.

"They're back there," she pointed to the room where she saw the animals. "In that room." Tama looked in the direction of where Noriko was pointing. She began to walk back over to the door of the room.

"Come on guys," she said. "I want to check out these experiments for myself."

The group followed Tama back down to the room Nori was staring at. They all stopped and looked in the window. What they saw really disgusted them. Inside there were strange combinations of animals that seemed as if the experiment had failed. The animals were just lying there, they looked ready to die.

Tama growled at the sight. She turned to her friends.

"How could someone be so cruel!?" she shouted and pointed to the room. "We have to help those little guys." She said turning away from the group and back to the animals.

"We don't have the time to do that," Kurama pointed out. Tama frowned at the fox. "I'm sorry, Tamarae, but we really must move on."

Tama shook her head.

"This won't take long," she told him and walked closer to the door. Nori followed her. Tama reached out and turned the door knob. Slowly, she opened the door. It squeaked open. The girls walked through with the guys close behind. Suddenly, all the power in the lab shut off. Everyone screamed, besides Nori. 

"Why are you all screaming?" She shouted.

"THE LIGHTS WENT OFF!!" Yusuke shouted back. "IT'S DARK NOW!"

"The lights went off?" Nori asked. At that there was a huge flash of light. It was so bright it managed to make the entire group pass out…

- - - - -

"Tamarae, wake up," Tama heard a soft voice calling her name and she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her gently. She groaned. "Tama?" the voice came again.

"Nooo, I want to sleep," she whined. Kurama chuckled.

"We have to find the others," he told her. The others? Tama opened her eyes and sat up.

"What do you mean?" she asked sleepily. She yawned and rubbed one of her bright green eyes.

"It seems that we've somehow been separated from the rest of the group," Kurama explained to her. "I'm guessing it happened at the time you opened that door."

"Oh," Tama smiled sheepishly. "My bad." She rubbed the back of her head. Kurama just smirked and stood up. He looked around him at their surroundings. They were still in the lab, but it was a totally different part of it. The room they were in was dimly lit; the walls and floor were all white. Nothing was in the room besides Tama and Kurama.

At one end of the room there were two doors right next to each other. One was black, the other white. Out of the one with the black the two fox demons heard a strange noise.

"What do you think that is?" Tama asked, standing up next to Kurama.

He shrugged and slowly walked towards the door. Tama walked slowly behind him. Kurama reached out for the handle of the door, but suddenly Tama stopped him.

"Wait!" she grabbed his arm. "What if it's another trap?"

Kurama froze. She could be right. The noise could just be a signal for another trap. Maybe they shouldn't open the door.

Tama let go of his arm and the two stared at the door. The noises coming out of it were now irregular unlike before. After about a minute they just stopped. The two heard some thumping noises. They looked at each other in confusion. Both their attentions snapped back to the door though once they heard the handle being turned. They watched anxiously as the door opened. Neither knew who or what was going to come out from behind it. Tama had one of her hands by her thigh where her dagger was. Kurama held his rose behind his back just in case.

Right when the door opened all the way the two sprung into action pinning the person to the wall next to the door. Tama had her dagger's blade against their throat and Kurama had his rose whip tied around their arms.

"AHH! GUYS! IT'S ME!" the person shouted.

"Kuwabara?" Tama asked. Kuwabara's eyes were wide in fear.

"Yea, it's just me, can you put that shit away now," he said frantically. Tama smiled sheepishly and resheathed her dagger. Kurama's whip transformed back into a rose and he put his weapon away as well. "Where are we anyway?"

"Well, by the looks of it, we're still in the laboratory," Kurama said.

"What should we do?" Tama asked. Kuwabara nodded and looked at Kurama, asking the same question silently. Kurama sighed and thought for a moment.

"Well, Kuwabara what was in that room that we found you in?" he asked. Kuwabara looked back over at the door.

"It was just a closet," he told the two foxes. "A very dark and very…VERY small closet."

"Then, I suggest if we want to get anywhere," Kurama said. "We should see what lies behind that door." He pointed to the door that was white similar to the rest of the room.

The three walked over to the door and opened, not knowing what awaited them inside…

---

Yusuke opened his eyes slowly and groaned. He sat up, stretched, and yawned.

"Ahh, where am I?" he asked no one in particular as he rubbed on of his chocolate brown eyes.

"We're in a different part of the lab," a voice came. It was Hideyo, he sat next to Yusuke.

"How'd that happen?" Yusuke asked the psychic.

"It was the security system," he said. "When you're friend opened the door it was activated." He thought for a moment. "The scientists must've known you guys were coming. I've never known the security for being this tight."

"Great," Yusuke crossed his arms. "Now we won't be able to land a surprise attack."

Hideyo shrugged and looked around. Even though he had worked for the scientists for over a year he had no idea what part of the lab they were in. They sat at the end of a long hallway that split off into two separate hallways. The walls and tile on the floor were all white. (A/n: Man, these scientists really don't like color!)

Yusuke stood up.

"So, where do we go?" he asked Hideyo. He stood up as well.

"We should go down one of those hallways," he told the Spirit Detective. "Problem is, I have no idea where either of them lead to." Hideyo smiled sheepishly as Yusuke fell anime style.

"You've been working in this lab for how long!? And you don't even know where we are!?" he shouted. "Man, you really must suck at being a scientist…"

Hideyo glared at Yusuke.

"You didn't let me finish, dumbass," he said. "If one of those hallways leads to somewhere familiar I might be able to find the others."

"Well, you should've said that in the first place!" Yusuke said. "Let's get going, pick a hallway."

"Let's start with the left," Hideyo said. Yusuke nodded and the two headed down the left path.

---

"So, Doomie," Nori said as she looked at her surroundings. "Have any idea where we are?" The lava rock perched on her shoulder shook his head back and fourth as he too looked around. Nori face faulted. "Great…lost again!"

Nori was in a room full of hallways and walls and different doors. The room, like all the others was all white and the light was blinding.

"I can barely find my way around Genkai's temple," she said. "How the hell am I going to get through this?" Nori sat down on the tile floor with her legs crossed and her elbows balanced on her thighs. Her chin was in her hands and she pouted. "I could do anything, but find my way through a maze. I could probably fight my way through thousands…well maybe not thousands, but a hundred demons no problem! But nooo, I have to navigate in someplace I don't even know to someplace I don't even know without anything! Not even a map or those things that have the little arrows in them."

Nori sat there for a moment and sighed. Every once in awhile she would mumbled obscenities under her breath.

"Baka onna," Nori's wolf ears perked up at a familiar voice. "Quit moping and get up."

Nori jumped up and turned around. Behind her she saw the infamous Koorime with the gravity-defying hair. He stood glaring at her with his crimson red eyes and he had his arms folded across his chest.

"Hiei!" Nori shouted. "I never thought I'd ever be this happy to see you!" She rushed over to him and smiled, showing off her fangs. "Do you know how to get us out of here?"

"Hn, I have an idea," Hiei said. "We have to hurry." With that Hiei ripped off his white headband to show his Jagan eye. His hair was pushed away and he used it to sense where to go so they could reach the end of the maze. He began to walk forward, and then he stopped abruptly. He noticed Nori wasn't following. "Are you coming or what?" he asked. Hearing no response he spun around to look at the wolf girl.

He saw that her crystal blue eyes were wide and her jaw hung open. The hair on her tail and ears were standing straight up. The lava rock that was now on the ground next to her feet had the same look on its face.

"What are you looking at, baka?" he asked, annoyed. Nori and Doomie both slowly raised their arm and pointed at something behind Hiei. He squinted his eyes and frowned in confusion. He turned around and looked up. His crimson eyes went wide.

Standing above the two demons was a gigantic dragon. It was all black and had three heads. Each head had a set of two glowing red eyes. Their two wings spread out wide making the beast seem bigger than it already was. It held up its razor sharp claws and two of the heads roared while the other breathed fire into the air.

Hiei looked back at Nori and at the same time the two said,

"Shit."

- - - - - - - -

Nori: YAY! DONE! Sorry this took kinda long guys.

Tama: Good freaking job! MAKE THEM WAIT AGAIN!

Nori: -.- Three months.

Tama: (gets into fetal position) MAKE IT STOOOOP!

Nori: (smiles big) Read and review please! (does peace sign)

Kurama: (looks at Tama in fear) No flames….


End file.
